Chosen
by RaeyvnRain
Summary: The Fates have a plan, and it involves Hermione. Armed with the knowledge of the future, she set about changing history, but as we all know, that's much easier said than done. Time Travel, but without time turners. Finally updated.
1. Prologue

**CHOSEN**

**Summary :**

The Fates have a plan, and it involves Hermione. What, you didn't think Fate wouldn't intervene in the war, did you?

**A / N :**

Fine, I admit it, I'm bored out of my mind! This, happens to be the result. Enjoy. I know I will. There are slight spoilers for HBP, a lot of AU information and events.

**Disclaimer :**

Yeah, yeah, They aren't mine. Oooh! Oooh! Any OC's you may find running around in this fic, yeah, they are _sooo_ mine!

**Warnings :**

None, as yet. May be some stronger language, and mild sexual situations later, oh, and a bit of violence, but nothing too major.

**Pairings :**

Sirius/Hermione; Remus/Alex (OC); Severus/Celeste (OC); Lucius/Narcissa; James/Lily; slight Harry/Ginny

**A / N II :**

Anything else? No, On with the fic.

* * *

**PROLOGUE – Plans of the Three Fates**

A beautiful young women dressed in pure white robes, gazed into the portal opening before her, The young wizard known as Harry Potter, was fighting against the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. The Fates had been keeping close tabs on the progression of this war. Usually, they chose to not interfere in these matters, but this one was urgent.

The outcome of this war could change not only the wizarding world, but also that of the non magical mortals. It could make things better, or unbearable, depending on the outcome.

This war, was one that not only the Fates watched, but so did their cousins, Destiny, Hope, and several other Higher Beings, and sources.

In all actuality, the fate of the world rested on the young wizards shoulders.

"Brother, how much longer must we wait?" she asked.

The young man, also imperceivably beautiful, and also dressed in the purest of white robes, knelt next to her, and peered into the opening. The boy was visibly weakening. His will almost broke. He had hardly anything left worth fighting for. His parents were taken long ago, his godfather taken through the veil, just a few years previous, His mentor, The Headmaster of Hogwarts, taken a year ago, by a trusted...well, by Professor Snape.

While the boy, Harry Potter was his name, knew the truth, he knew the Professor had acted under the orders of Professor Dumbledore, to implement himself farther inside the Dark Lord's inner circle, and to save the soul of another boy. It had worked, as far as plans went.

The Fates had only been able to stand by and watch thus far, but always knowing they would intervene once the time was right.

"Come, Sister, tell us what you think."

"I think we should have names, to determine ourselves from one another." The smaller, yet still just as beautiful woman said, as she crossed the room, to kneel next to her Brother and Sister. The Brother smiled slightly at his smaller sister. An amused look was shared between the two women.

She peered closely into the opening. Things indeed were looking bad. The boy was moments from death. The young girl he'd loved was dead, just a few feet away. The Traitorous Death Eater, Severus Snape, was also dead. AS was the boy's best friend, Ronald Weasley. Few remained standing. Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, Hermione Granger, and the boy, Harry Potter, were the remaining on the "Light Side" On the "Dark Side", there was Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Rudolphus Lestrange, and of course, Lord Voldemort.

"I think, sisters, that it is time we call a meeting." The Brother Fate said sadly, as he gazed at the destruction caused by this one evil man.

"Yes, Brother." both sisters agreed, just as sadly. The two women closed their eyes, and chanted softly. The Brother waited patiently, knowing it would only be moments before everyone involved would arrive for this meeting.

_**Sometime Later**_

The Brother Fate looked around the long table, making sure all were present. His sister Fates, sat one to each side of him, Cousins Destiny, Hope, Faith, Love, Humanity, The directors of emotions-four young ladies-and finally the representatives for the Powers That Be. Astra, Melisande, and Alexander, were present.

"My sisters and I have called forth this meeting, to show you all what this war between the wizards, Voldemort, and Potter, is doing to their world. We fear that if we don't intervene soon, all will be lost." Brother Fate said, beginning the meeting.

His smaller sister stood, and waved her hands, chanting slightly. The portal they'd been watching through before once again opened, this time larger. "I urge you, to look in on them, see for yourselves the destruction taking place. See for yourselves, we must intervene soon, if we hope to save any of them."

The older Fate sister nodded. " I fear if we wait any longer, there will be no hop. We need to find the strongest of the lot, the one with purest of intentions, a level head, and knowledgeable. We must find The One soon."

All eyes were watching the battle intently. Several faces looked up, almost at once, the same horrified acceptance etched on their features. It was cousin Destiny, who stood and spoke. "Cousins, you know we must have clearance from The Powers."

"Yes, we do know." The Brother spoke.

"If we do get clearance, do you have a plan formed?" Cousin Hope asked.

The older sister now stood, ready to outline her plan. "Yes. We will chose the one. The One will be sent back into the past, with the strictest of instructions. Stop the deaths of James and Lily Potter, destroy the one called Voldemort, and set the steps for a brighter future. Once their mission has been completed, they will be sent back to their own time."

"You understand the weight you will be placing on this mortals shoulders?" Cousin Humanity questioned.

"We do." All three spoke.

"And have you chosen the one yet?" One of the timid directors of emotions, asked.

A look was shared between the three Fates. "We believe we have." Younger sister Fate answered.

"And The One would be?" Cousin Faith asked.

"Her." Brother Fate pointed into the portal.

"And she would be?" One of the Counselors to the Powers asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger, what the wizards term a 'muggle-born' witch. Her intentions in this war are pure, she's brilliant, often referred to as the smartest witch of her age."

Brother Fate took over from Younger sister Fate. " You see, She is the best choice, because she would be most likely to want to see the boys parents saved. TO see his godfather saved. To see the Dark Wizard, Voldemort, defeated."

"She is the best candidate. We believe she is strong enough, physically, emotionally, and mentally, to take this task, and complete it to satisfactory." The older sister Fate added.

Several heads nodded.

The Counselors, Astra, Melisande, and Alexander, stood. "We shall discuss your proposition with the Powers, and contact you with an answer." With that, the three left.

Everyone waited patiently. The three were only gone minutes, although to them, it had been hours.

"We have your answer." Melisande spoke.

Everyone turned to them, and waited anxiously.

"Your proposal has been accepted."

A breath of relief came form every power present. It was time in intervene. And now, maybe they could save many lives.

On earth, Harry, Remus and Hermione fought with everything they had. They were losing, and they knew it. Voldemort was hardly winded, and Lucius Malfoy, though winded was still fighting with every spell he knew. The Lestranges, were both struggling to remain upright.

All present were distracted, even Voldemort, when Hermione Granger suddenly started glowing white, brighter and brighter, until she was blindingly white, Harry, Remus, Lucius, and Voldemort all shielded their eyes, as she glowed. The glow suddenly vanished, and Voldemort immediately turned his wand in her direction.

Only, where Hermione had once stood, there was only open fields.

"An interesting trick, for a mudblood." Lucius sneered.

Harry didn't reply, because he was just as surprised by that turn of events as everyone else.

_**Higher Planes**_

Hermione Granger stood in front of the three extremely beautiful people. Surprise was written clear on her face, as she took in the pristine surroundings. A portal of sorts was open, and as she peered inside, she saw the scene she'd just left from. Anger coursed through her, as she looked at the individuals. "Why am I here? Who are you? Are you in league with V-Voldemort? Well?" Hermione demanded rapidly.

The three Fates shared an amused smile. Oh, yes. This girl was The One, no doubt.

"Lower being, you have been chosen." The older sister Fate began.

The younger one rolled her eyes. "Honestly, we chose her, no need for her to be called a lower being."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Hermione yelled. She was confused, tired, hurt, and wanted to get back to the battle.

"We are The Fates. We called forth a meeting, and it was decided amongst us, that we would intervene. Your battle, was a lost cause. Your side, while brave, stood no chance of winning. It was a hopeless battle. We have chosen you, Hermione, to do our will, and save the future of your worlds." Brother Fate announced.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was bewildered. This was not possible, her logical mind insisted.

"The Powers That Be have granted us permission to intervene. We have Chosen you, to be the one to carry out our plans on the earthly plane. Do you accept you mission?" Older sister Fate asked.

"I'm sorry, but please, explain this to me. I don't' understand. What am I meant to do?" Hermione asked wearily.

The Three Fates explained her instructions to her, and Hermione listened as they outlined their plan. She weighed her options. In reality she knew they were right. If she stayed, and fought beside Harry ad Remus, and Tonks, they'd probably all die. No, they almost assuredly would, and the only hope was that Harry could take out Voldemort before his own demise. The battle was almost lost already, and here she was, given a chance to stop it all before it even started. She could save Harry's parent. She could save Sirius. Neville's parents, she could save so many others, and all she had to do, was agree to their plan.

The choice was already made and she knew it. If there was even the slightest chance of saving so many, she would take it.

"Your answer, Lower being?" The Older sister Fate demanded.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I accept."

"Very well." The three Fates said as one, as once again, a bright light absorbed Hermione.

She dissapeared from their Higher Plane, and the three Fates smiled, as they opened another portal.

"Good luck, Chosen."

* * *

Alright, so there it is. My New Fic, also, my first Harry Potter fic, so go easy on me. As I stated before, I'm really bored, and this is the product of that. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know.

Until next time Raeyvn Rain


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n : **I know James was a chaser in the books, but this is my fic, and I really want him to be Seeker, so for this, his seventh year, he's seeker and Captain of Gryffindor's team. Ok?

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE – Quidditch Practice, Marauder's and One Glowing Girl**

**J**ames Potter, Star Seeker, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, one fourth of The Marauder's, in love with the fiery Lily Evans, and all around much loved prankster, sat high above the ground on his broomstick as he watched his chasers, Hannah Levington, Robert Dolten, and Alexandra Morten, practice reverse passes. Which was something that Alex definetly needed to work on. Rob and Hannah were perfect as they'd had the last three years playing together to perfect their technique. Alex, though a seventh year, was new to the team. But bloody brilliant with a Quaffle.

The beater's were batting the bludger back and forth, flying low, near the stands. "Get up higher!" James shouted to them, as he idley fingered the snitch he kept with him at all times.

Sirius Black, one of the beater's, smirked, as he cracked his bat against the bludger, shooting it straight up in the air, he then took off after it, at an alarming speed. James grinned at his long time friends penchant for showing off. His other beater, Jacob Daniels, shot off after him, and James resumed watching his chasers. Alex kept inadvertently dropping the Quaffle, resulting in either Hannah or Rob having to chase after it. He nodded to the two indicating for them to fly lower, to catch the Quaffle if she dropped it, as he took up th position behind her, ready to catch her pass. "Relax Alex. Don't think, just throw. Leave the thinking to me."

Alex nodded, took a deep breath, and set her broom going forward. After a few seconds, she gripped the Quaffle, and went to toss it over her shoulder, but fumbled once again. "Alright, stop." James instructed. "Han! Rob! Come here!" he called out. Once they reached the two, James instructed them to practice the reverse pass. "You see that?" he asked, as Hannah tossed the Quaffle over her shoulder. She didn't hesitate at all. Alex constantly hesitated when reverse passing.

Alright, I'll fly behind you, I want you to do just like Hannah, got it? Don't hesitate, just throw. Got it?"

Miserably embarrassed, Alex just nodded, and took the Quaffle. She flew out a little ways, trying desperately no to think too hard. "Don't hesitate. Don't hesitate." She said lowly as she flew. She gripped the Quaffle, and before she could second guess herself, she tossed it over her shoulder. She drew her broom to a hovering halt.  
James grinned broadly at her. "See there? You just have to trust your team mates."

Alex smiled brightly. She'd done it. Finally.

James grinned, glad to see the girl so happy. The truth was, that with everything except a reverse pass, she was perhaps the best chaser he'd come across, ever. He had no doubts that had she wanted to, she could make a Professional team. A fact that she vehemently denied, due to embarrassment.

Across the field, Sirius Black eyed the bludger as it neared him. A smirk crossed his lips, as he pulled his beater bat back, and swung with all his strength at the bludger hurtling towards his face. A resounding crack echoed around him, and the bludger went rocketing towards the Slytherin side of the stands. Of course, he was picturing the faces of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sitting in the exact spot the bludger was headed for, but no need to say that little bit out loud.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius perked up, grabbing for the bludger, as James called out for the end of practice. He absently rubbed his chest, where the bludger had hit, and winced. Oh, that'd leave a bruise for sure. Sirius tilted his broom handle down, and sped towards the ground. The wind whipped through his slightly longer than average hair, and he pulled his broom up and to a stop mere inches from collision with the ground.  
"Show off." James smirked, as he pocketed his snitch. Sirius just grinned in a confident, and arrogant way, as he moved forward to place the bludger in the chest. After Alex deposited the Quaffle, James motioned for Sirius to grab one end. Together the hefted the trunk over to the locker rooms.

In the stands, a group of about nine girls, a variety of all the houses, and yes, that included Slytherin (but only one or two), sat, watching Sirius and James carting the chest off. And this, ladies and gentlemen, is what is widely known throughout the school, as The Official Sirius Black Fan Club. Several sighs could be heard from the group as he walked out of sight with James.

Sirius was well aware of the girls watching his every move, as they had been for the past few years. He would willingly admit, these girls fawning over him were gorgeous. He definetly wouldn't turn any of them down for a quick snog or shag, but they lacked...substance. Even the Ravenclaw girls, usually known for their intelligence, were severely lacking. Sometimes, it was nice to meet a girl he could carry on a conversation with. Most of the time, however, it was nice to have a handy any time at all date.

James caught sight of Lily Evans walking towards the Quidditch pitch, probably to meet Alexandra, who'd been her best friend since first year. Of course, that little bit of knowledge didn't stop him from calling her attention to him. "Hey! Evans!"

Lily sighed mentally, as she turned to face the major irritant of her life. "What now, Potter?"

"I was thinking..." he began, dropping his end of the chest, and running a hand through his already windswept hair. Sirius cursed as he was unexpectedly left with the full weight of the trunk. "Hogsmeade this weekend. You can accompany me." he finished.

Lily stared at him. Did he honestly expect her to say yes? After using that I'm-doing-you-a-favor-by-even-asking-you tone? She eyed him critically. "No." she replied coolly, and turned away from him. James looked a little downtrodden, and Sirius resisted the urge to laugh.

"Oy! Evans, take pity on the man. It's not his fault he doesn't know the proper way to ask a lady out." James scowled at his long time friend.

"Ha! And I suppose you think you do, Black?" Lily retorted.

"But of course, M'lady." he said dramatically. Lily got the sudden feeling that she was about to become part of another of the Marauder's spectacles. She looked around frantically. Just where was Alex anyway? She spotted her ebony haired friend coming towards her, and rushed to meet her in relief.  
Without even a backwards glance at the two boys, she ushered them as far away as quickly as possible.

James gripped the arm of the chest again, and glared at Sirius. "Aw, come on Prongs. I was only tryin' to help." Sirius said grinning.

"Some help." James muttered. Then he grinned again, as he and Sirius deposited the chest into it's usual place, and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

"I was thinking, Prongsie. It's been over a week since we last pranked anyone. It's a bit of a stretch for us, mate."

James considered that for a moment. "Yeah. It is, isn't it. Got any ideas, Padfoot?"

To this, Sirius grinned, his devilish grin. "Well see, I was thinking..."

* * *

**H**ermione felt the white light surrounding her once more as she left the almost pristine surroundings of the "Fates". No matter how many times that may happen, she didn't think she'd ever get used to it. She blinked as the light faded, and she looked around. She was at Hogwarts, that was certain. But what wasn't certain, was when. If the fates had really sent her back in time, or maybe that entire episode had been imagined?

A quick glance around, showed that there was no one around. Well, that could be a good thing. If she really had been sent back in time, it was better that she contact Professor Dumbledore before meeting any of the other students. She cautiously began the journey to Professor Dumbledore's office. A moment of panic caught her as she realized she wouldn't be able to get into his office. She didn't have the password. Wracking her brain, she decided to try any candies she could possibly think of, knowing his odd penchant for making the password candy.

"Lemon Drop? Chocolate Frog? Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans? Straw-no wait, that's a Fred and George original...um, Acid Pops? Oh I don't know! Just open up you stupid thing!"

"Cockroach Clusters." A voice called from behind her. The statue sprang to life. "Now, why didn't i think of that?" she mused to herself. Then her eyes widened. She spun around, quickly and nearly collapsed from shock.

It had been almost a year since his death. She had missed the wise older man terribly. When he'd been killed, it had been a real eye opener for many of the Hogwart's students. Many had viewed him as infallible. He had been their guiding light for so long, and when he'd been killed, it had forced so many to grasp the true realization of the times they lived in. The real darkness of the world. Hermione jerked her thoughts back to the present, and squashed the sudden urge to hug the older wizard. "Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Was that her voice? Sounding so sure, and confident? Gods, she sure didn't feel like that.  
Albus Dumbledore gazed at the young lady before him. He was sure he hadn't seen her before. He felt something in his memory shift, and pondered a moment. Yes, they were now scheduled for a new students arrival any day. A transfer from Salem Witch Academy. Interesting.

He was positive this was the first he'd known of the new student. No matter. When the higher powers set about a task, it was best not to interfere.

"Yes. And you would be...?" He trailed off.

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Hermione Granger." and she instantly wished she could take that back. She knew it was not wise to use her own name.

"Very well then. Perhaps we should step into my office?" he allowed her to climb the stairs ahead of him, and enter the office.

He gestured for her to take a seat inside, as he sat behind his desk. He pulled several sheets of papers out of a drawer, and picked up a quill.

"Miss Granger, I seem to recall, that we are to be expecting a transfer student, from Salem Witch Academy. I assume that is you."

Hermione looked confused for a moment, but she realized almost instantly what he was doing. She silently thanked him. "Yes, that would be me. Forgive me sir, but I feel that perhaps it would be best, if I were to go by my mother's maiden name, while I'm here." she said slowly.

He nodded shortly. "I believe that would be perfectly acceptable, and what would that name be?"

"Martin." she answered.

"Well then, Miss Martin, I believe we should fill these out, then get you sorted into a house. What year are you in?"

"Seventh." Well, technically, she would be leaving school in less than two months in her time, but really, who's counting? "Forgive me, sir. Would you mind giving me the date?" she asked as the thought suddenly struck her, that it would be best to know exactly when she was.

"Today is the 30th of October, 1978." he answered.

Well, that confirmed it. She was defiently now a student along side Harry's parents and Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin and ...well, you get the idea. "Thank you."

Dumbledore merely nodded, and continued filling out the paperwork. He asked the necessary questions, and improvised on what couldn't be answered properly, without giving away too many details. Hermione was very surprised when he pulled out an envelope containing her grade book. She glanced over it, and saw the Hogwart's seal had been replaced with that of the American school she was supposed to be from. Oddly enough, the book contained the name, Hermione Martin. She supposed she had the Fates to thank for that.

Oncethe paperwork was finished, Dumbledore called Professor McGonnagall into his office. Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out, seeing a much younger McGonnagall. "Minerva, this is our new transfer student, Hermione Marten. Miss Marten, this is our transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonnagall."

"Hello." Hermione smiled politely.

The two Professors then began looking over her transcripts. McGonagall raised an impressed eyebrow. "You were taking all of these NEWT level courses at her old school?" she asked.

"Yes, I was. I would like to take as many of them as possible here, too." she answered.

"I'll get started on a time table for you." McGonagall announced, hurrying out of the office, with the grade book in her arms.  
"Professor, sir! I don't have any supplies." Hermione said, suddenly worried. Aside from the muggle clothes she wore now, she had nothing.

"No matter, I'm sure we can arrange something. I'll call our head girl in, and she can find some robes for you to wear."

The Head Girl. Which in this time, was Lily Po—Evans. Hermione simply nodded, as Dumbledore moved to fetch the girl. She mentally steeled herself for a face to face meeting with Harry's mother.

A moment of guilt passed through her, knowing she would be meeting the people that Harry never had an opportunity to.  
"But if all goes well, that will change." a little voice in her head reminded her. Oh, how she prayed that everything would go well.

In almost no time, the red haired, and really quite pretty, girl appeared in the office. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Lily asked nervously.

"Ah. Miss Evans. This is our new transfer student, Miss Hermione Martin. Her luggage was appearantly lost in her travels, and she now hasn't any supplies, or clothing. I was hoping you could gather some things together for her until the Hogsmeade trip this weekend." Dumbledore inquired. During their conversation while filling out the paper work, it was determined that since she was of wizarding age, she would not need permission to attend the village trip.

Lily smiled now. "Of course. Between Alex and myself I'm sure we can arrange for Hermione to have everything she needs. And Welcome to Hogwarts, Hermione."

"Very well. Thank you, Miss Evans." he dismissed her. Hermione let out a pent up breath as the door closed behind Lily. One meeting down, only about a half dozen more to go. No problem, she could handle it.

She suddenly knew exactly how Harry felt all those years, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and all.

"AH, Miss Martin? It is time for you to be sorted, if you'll follow me?" Dumbledore interupted her thoughts.

"Oh, joy, another sorting." Hermione thought sourly.

* * *

**A / N :**Right, well, not much action or plot really, here, but this is just where our story starts. Stick with me, and I promise It'll get better (at least I hope) I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, ya'll are awesome! I'm so glad the whole Fates idea went over well, I was really nervous as to how it would be received. Thanks to: **Little Kachina Whoa, little mimi, shadowglove, KaraLea, Rane2920072, Hazelocean, Ma, ChocolateFroggy, amrawo**

**Next Chapter :**Hermione meets the Marauder's and gets sorted. Will she make Gryffindor again? Plus a bit of panic starts to set in.

As always, leave a review and until next time Raeyvn Rain


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**H**ermione nervously hovered just outside the doors to the Great Hall. A proper introduction for the new girl, she huffed in annoyance. All that really meant was a reason to have every eye in the bloody room glued onto her. Not an appealing prospect at all.

Bloody fates never mentioned Supreme Embarrassment, as being a part of this grand old mission of hers.

"Come to think of it, they never mentioned many details." She muttered to herself. How in the world was she supposed to re-write history as she knew it, if they didn't give her details? The only date of importance that she knew was October 31, 1981. Sure, between now and then, there were several attacks, and deaths, she just didn't know the actual dates, or names even. For once her "brilliant" mind was failing her. It was very disheartening.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest student, transferring from Salem Witch Academy, in America, Hermione Martin." She heard the applause thundering as she opened the doors, and stepped inside. She walked up the isle, between Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, very well aware of the hushed whispers, and eyes that followed her. This was mortifying. One sorting was bad enough, but living through this twice? Horrid.

_Well well, Miss Granger, I should say Martin, no? Ah. I see I placed you in Gryffindor once upon a time._ The hat spoke into her ear.

"Yes, and I would appreciate remaining there, if you don't mind." she whispered.

_Are you sure. A mind like yours would do marvelously well in Ravenclaw. Then again, let me see. Ah! Oh, no. I did not wish to know that. No, not at all. I would wish you luck, on your mission. May you succeed. For now, however, I'll have to place you in _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Hermione smiled widely, and lifted the hat off her head. She then made her way to the table which held the Gryffindor's. There were few empty seats, and Hermione chose the one next to Lily Po-Evans. She had to remember that, now, she was Evans.

"Hermione! Welcome to Gryffindor. What year are you in?" Lily asked.

"Seventh." she answered.

"Great! You'll be sharing a room with us then. Oh! Let me introduce you." Lily began, smiling. " This is Alexandra Morten." Lily said, indicating a small, raven haired girl, with clear, deep blue eyes. She smiled politely. "Welcome to Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you." Hermione said genuinely, slightly surprised at the warm open reception she was receiving.

"And this is Angie Abott. Alice should be somewhere around here, she's our other room mate." Lily finished, indicating a slightly chubby strawberry blond, then, waving vaguely down the table.

"Well, Lovely Lily, aren't you going to introduce us?" a smooth masculine voice asked. Hermione looked up to see the source. Ebony hair, gray eyes. Mischievous grin.No, there was no doubt who she was looking at.

"This idiot, is Sirius Black. Rarely ever serious, in all honesty, don't believe a word he says, and never accept a date with him, and you should be fine." Lily said in an almost bored tone. Hermione simply raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Just trust me on this. The other idiot over here, is James Potter. Just...you know what, you'd be smart to just avoid these two altogether." Lily recommended.

"Evans, that was really uncalled for. Can't have the girl thinking that badly of us right away." James scolded lightly.  
Sirius flopped a hand up and over his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh, Lovely Lily, You do so wound me." Then he grinned, and quickly grabbed Hermione's hand, "Though it is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." and he brushed a light kiss across her knuckles. Despite herself, Hermione found herself grinning at his display. The Sirius she'd known had been slightly calmer, but she could attribute that to being forced to grow up rather suddenly, and of course, the years he spent in Azkaban. But he had been just as playful as this handsome young man across from her.

"Anyway. This is Peter Pettigrew, the idiots friend." Lily cut in, pointing to the chubby sandy blond boy on the other side of Sirius. "And this is Remus. Most sensible of the lot, but still a troublemaker, sadly." Lily said almost mournfully.

Hermione smiled at each boy, although even she knew the one aimed at Peter was frosty. _He hasn't done anything wrong yet._ She scolded herself.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. Thank you. But from what I've seen this is a rather large school, and I fear I will get lost trying to find my way around." Hermione said pitifully, playing the part of the 'new' student. She doubted anyone save maybe the marauders knew their way around this school as well as she did. Come to think of it, she had their map to thank for most of that.

"Well, no problem there. Please allow me to act as your personal tour guide." Sirius smiled charmingly at her. Hermione resisted the urge to snort. _Really laying it on thick, eh, Black?_

"That would be lovely." She said instead.

"Oh! I nearly forgot." Lily exclaimed. Hermione turned to her. "I gathered some robes and quills and parchments for you."

"Oh, thank you. I had forgotten myself." Hermione answered.

"You didn't bring anything with you?" James asked.

"Well, I did, but somehow it was lost on the way, so I ended up arriving with nothing." Hermione said fretfully

"But between Alex and I, we managed to gather enough for her to manage until Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Smashing! If you'd like, I could show you around Hogsmeade." Sirius suggested. Hermione got the distinct impression that he was at least partially asking to spite Lily. She tilted her head slightly, and offered a slight grin, so she asked him.

"Now, Sirius, are you asking me because you really want to, or because Lily suggested that I stay away from you?"

He sent her a look of great offense. "I would _never_ ask a beautiful girl like you out for any reason other than our own mutual enjoyment." he said with all seriousness. Still, Hermione eyed him critically.  
"Maybe we could all go?" she suggested. Really not a good idea to accept a date from anyone. She had a job to do, and that job didn't involve dating Sirius Black.

Lily looked as though she would protest, but Alexandra shot her a look. "Actually, I think that's a great idea." she interjected, before Lily could object.

James grinned cockily at Lily. Hermione rolled her eyes, mentally. If that was how he acted, no wonder Lily didn't want to date him yet. The arrogance rolled off him in waves.

"Splendid." Remus added.

"Good. Good. We can all meet up at the Entrance Hall Saturday at eleven?" Sirius suggested, although Hermione could tell he was somewhat put off by her avoidance of being alone with him.

_Tough luck, Padfoot._ She smiled inwardly. It seemed to her that James Potter wasn't the only one around here in need of a dose of humility.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd be the one to give it to him.

"**W**ell well Severus, did you see the newest Gryff?" Lucius asked, as they sat at the table, ready to enjoy their evening meal.

"What, you mean the one with Potter and his merry band of idiots?" Snape sneered.

"Yes, she may be foolish in her choice of companions, but I'm sure we could...persuade her...to choose better company." Lucius said.

"Perhaps, she's nothing more than a mudblood loving fool, or even a mudblood herself. I would suggest more thorough thought, before you develop these little...obsessions of yours Lucius."

Lucius merely raised a brow.

"And besides, I don't believe Narcissa would be very pleased to hear of your interest in the new girl." Severus continued.

"Details, Severus, details." Lucius said dismissively as he rose from Slytherin table, and exited the Great Hall.

Severus Snape remained at the table, alone, glowering at the Gryffindor table.

Farther down the table, a brown haired, green eyed, seventh year girl watched in slight fascination. Severus had always intrigued her, but his sudden lack of following Lucius blindly was very intriguing. For the past seven years, Severus Snape had followed Lucius Malfoy blindly, as did many other Slytherins. It was the way Slytherin worked. Whoever was richest, most popular, and best looking was the sort of leader. Except as was the way with Slytherins, the lot of followers were often backstabber's.

And now, with the Dark Lord gaining power, Slytherin was the ideal group to find Death Eaters in, as many of the original Death Eaters were from this house. It was rumored that The Dark Lord himself, was from this house, although all doubted that Lord Voldemort was his name then, but then again, very few knew his real name.

Celeste Grandeu, was not into the Slytherin games of power. She was a pure blood, pure bred Slytherin heiress, and would not associate herself with those who stooped to serving others. It was disgraceful. Distasteful. Utterly revolting. And she would never bow to another.

Let it never be said, Slytherin were not a self serving lot.

**H**ermione stood in the seventh year girls dorms later that evening, willing herself not to cry. For the first time since arriving in this time, she was alone. And being alone, led to thoughts. Thoughts of how she'd abandoned Harry in that battle. Thoughts about how she left, disappeared, while Ron, Ginny, Snape, Neville, Luna, and so so so many others were dead, died true hero's deaths, fighting against evil, while she took a 'get out of jail free' card.

Although, not really.

She was here to stop any of that from happening. To allow Harry a normal life, with his parents, to allow Sirius a life period. To keep the Longbottom's from being tortured into insanity. But who else? What else needed fixed? And how on earth would she find a way to defeat Voldemort? How was she to know the exact dates of these events, aside from October 31, 1981? Were the 'Fates' completely barmy?

She supposed she should at least speak with Dumbledore about joining the Order of the Phoenix, if he'd even trust her. Right now, she figured it better that he not know she was from the future.

One thing was certain, whatever else she did, she would definetly need to find books on the Dark Arts. Maybe she could find something in there, that would help her find a way to defeat Voldemort.

Or not.

She really wished she had memorized the dates of each attack in this time. Maybe then she could have prevented most or at least some, of them.

* * *

_**On a Higher Plane**_

The Fates smiled at the girls inquisitive nature. She was right to question her mission so. They had expected no less. The dates, and who she had to save...well, she'd soon see.

* * *

**A / N :** Another chappie done! As always thanks for your input, and I'm completely open to suggestions. 

Major thanks to everyone who reviewed! **Shadowglove, littlemimi, dagworth, amrawo, Wilden Fraulein, Summery ice, Rane2920072, horseloverTW, and chocolatefroggy**

Remember, read and review!

Until next time, and as always>>>>>>>>>>>Raeyvn Rain 


	4. Chapter3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**H**alloween was always a grand ocassion at Hogwart's. The evening Feast, and subsequent parties in the common rooms were a well awaited ocassion for each year. Upon waking on her second morning in the past, Hermione realized that she was getting a second Halloween celebration, Hogwart's style, in one year. She decided she quite liked that.

Sleep had not come easily to her the night before. Her dreams had been plagued with visions of her friends lifeless bodies, and accusatory glares. A simple glamour charm had covered the dark circles beneath her eyes. That was nothing new however, as she'd spent a great deal of her Hogwart's nights sleepless.

The Great Hall was packed with chattering students, as Hermione entered along side Lily and Alex. The Marauders were already seated together, heads close, whispering conspiratorially. Hermione raised a brow in silent question, but didn't bother to ask. Too many years seeing The Weasley Twins in similar positions taught her to always be prepared for the worst. She had a hunch that whatever these four planned was worse than anything Fred or George had ever planned. She groaned inwardly at the thought.

Lily led them to the other end of the table, and Hermione had her suspicions that she too knew the boys were plotting something bad.

Hermione had hardly sat down when Professor McGonnagall had come up behind her, holding her time table.

"Miss Martin, I have your schedule here. Professor Dumbledore has arranged for books to be delivered to you this morning, before classes begin. Good day." she said, before moving on to the faculty table.

Hermione glanced over her time table, pleased to see she'd been allowed to keep all of her courses.

"Oh, let me see." Lily asked excitedly. Hermione smiled as she handed it over, pleased to meet someone who was actually glad to see a class schedule. Unlike Ron and Harry, who had groaned, and nearly had heart attacks when they'd seen how many NEWT courses she'd chosen to take.

"Wow. That's a lot of classes." Lily pointed out. Hermione was taking Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, DADA, and Ancient Runes. Added to that, she was taking Muggle Studies, and Astronomy, just for added measure.

Hermione nibbled her lower lip nervously, prepared for the inevitable criticism that came each year when she received her schedule. Instead, Lily beamed. "Glad to finally see someone around here who appreciates their studies." she sent a pointed glare to James, who didn't notice, as he was still in deep conversation with his fellow marauders. Lily sighed, and handed the paper back. "Well, you'll start out today with us, and Slytherin, in Potions. Professor Slughorn teaches that course."

Hermione was then distracted by the owls arriving with the morning mail. She saw four birds circling, carrying books. She felt a momentary pang of guilt for the poor birds, but quickly squashed it as one little brown spotted owl dropped the stack rather unceremoniously on her plate in front of her. She sent s small glare to the steadily circling bird, and sighed, pushing them aside, to collect the others.  
"Well, come along then, we'll help you take these up to the dorms, then see about getting you a bag, I trust you don't really want to be carrying around a huge stack of books all the time?" Lily teased lightly.

Hermione smiled gratefully, and together, the three girls gathered the books, and made to leave the room.

Sirius blocked their path. Her eyed the books skeptically. He took the stack from Hermione, with a small grin. "Think you have enough books, there?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll just be taking those now." she made a grab for the five books nestled in his arms, and a brief tug of war ensued. With a huff, Hermione gave up. "Fine! You carry them then." she smirked, "In fact." she took the books from Alex's arms, and added them to the pile, then took the ones Lily carried, also adding them. "You can carry _all_ of them." Sirius now stood with eleven thick, heavy volumes in his arms.

Standing behind him, James suppressed a laugh, as did Remus, from beside him. Peter snickered slightly, from Remus' other side. Hermione linked arms with both girls, and tossed a grin to Sirius as they moved past them. "Thank you ever so much, Sirius."

As they were leaving, Angie entered the room, raised a brow at the stack of books, and smirked. Peter chose to stay behind, with the food...and the girl.

At the staff table, a very knowing Headmaster had a familiar twinkle in his eyes. _Perhaps, Mister Black had finally met his match.

* * *

_

**I**n the corridors, they passed an alarmingly large group of giggling Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and if she wasn't mistaken, Hermione even saw a couple of Gryffindor's and a few Slytherin's.

Alex leaned a little closer. "Allow me to introduce you to The Sirius Black fan club." she said dryly.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately, no." Lily answered.

"Oh, that's just...sad." Hermione said with a frown. Honestly, he really had a small fan club? She'd always thought Remus had been joking when he'd told her that. She wondered just how many of them willingly admitted to that after he was sent to Azkaban.  
That thought brought a larger frown to her face. She honestly couldn't reconcile this Sirius Black with the one who was haunted by twelve years tormented by dementors, and his friends deaths. Yes, she believed him to be immature, foolish even, to a point, but seeing this happy, fun loving young man, be sent to Azkaban? The thought was just...deplorable. _I won't let it happen._ She told herself firmly.

So lost in her thoughts, she was, that she hadn't realized they'd reached the portrait hole. Inside the common room, she turned to Sirius. "Thank you for carrying my books, Sirius." she said sweetly. Sirius grinned.

"You know, I could carry them up for you...?" he let his voice trail off. Hermione raised a skeptical brow.

"And just how would you manage that, Black? The stairs are charmed to not let any boys up them." Lily demanded sharply.

"Lovely Lily, you doubt my abilities?" he answered, with a slight pout, and a wink.

"Come on, Padfoot, don't give away our secrets." James laughed.

Lily shot him an icy glare. "And just how would _you_ know how to get into the girl's dorm, James?" she asked.

James opened his mouth, then shut it. There was no way to answer that without incriminating himself. "Sirius told me!" he said suddenly, and obviously as a last resort.

"Yeah, shove all the blame on me, thanks, mate." Sirius snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both, then took five of the books from him, and started up the stairs. "Lily, Alex, would you mind grabbing the rest?" she asked.  
Both girls grabbed an armful of books, and headed up to the room. Inside, they dumped them gracelessly on Hermione's bed. Lily then turned to her chest, and rummaged around a minute. Hermione eyed her curiously, wondering what she was doing. Lily held up a small square of material triumphantly. She placed it on the comforter of Hermione's bed, then pointed her wand at it. She smiled when in the place of the scrap material, a black school bag appeared. She handed it over to Hermione.

"Oh! Thank you." Hermione gushed, as she gathered quills, ink, parchment and the books she needed for the morning, placing them all inside the bag.

When they finally re entered the common room, James Sirius and Remus were still standing where they left them, but once again, were in a secretive hushed conversation. Hermione wondered if this was how everyone else had seen her and Harry and Ron when they were trying to figure out their yearly mysteries.

On the way to the dungeons, Hermione played the part of the good little new girl. She asked the appropriate questions at the appropriate times. She made all the awed noises as little things were explained to her. She even listened to the brief history of the Slytherin / Gryffindor feud.

The lesson went by rather quickly, with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter basically goofing off. While Lily, Alex, Angie and Hermione actually worked hard to complete the potion they were assigned. Hermione received praise from Slughorn, for catching on so quickly after transferring, which she found rather amusing, considering he'd been her Professor for the past two years, in her own time.

By the end of class, Sirius and James had landed themselves in detention, for adding a handful of yellow powder to their cauldron, causing red and gold sparks to fly all over the dungeon.

In History of Magic, Hermione discovered Professor Binns was already a ghost, and yes, he still droned on and on endlessly about Goblin Revolts, and other subjects. Hermione found herself zoning out slightly, instead of taking notes. She was rather shocked when writing appeared on her parchment.

_Boring enough for you?_ She gasped, and blinked. _Calm down, it's just me, Sirius. I charmed the parchment, you can write back, it'll show up on mine._

**Well, this is pretty neat.**

_I know. Figured it out third year, in this class._

**Shouldn't you be paying attention? Not goofing off with silly little notes?**

_God, you sound like Evans now. Come on, Hermione, have a bit of fun!_

**I have fun. I also happen to like paying attention during lessons.**

_Boring._

**Are you saying I'm boring, Sirius Black?**

_Never. I'm only saying that you should strive to liven up your life a little._

**Whatever. My life is plenty lively** "You have no idea." Hermione thought to herself.

_Alright then. What was it like going to school in America? For that matter, why do you have an accent, if your from there?_

Hermione knew this question would come up eventually. **Because, my family is from London, we only moved to America when I was ten, I had family there who were more accustomed to magic, and my parents felt it would be better for us to live near them.**

To a point, that was true, she had a great aunt who was a witch, somewhere along the line. She'd never actually met her, but she was there all the same.

_So, why did you come back?_

**My parent's recently died. I wanted to come back.**

Also, true to a point. They had been killed by Death Eaters just after her sixth year. She still missed them sorely.

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. _

**It's okay. Now, I would really like to get back to taking notes**

_Alright then. _

Hermione found her thoughts drifting again. It seemed to be a habit she'd developed in the last...day. Her concentration was horrible. It could be the fact that she'd already covered all this last year. However, she did look forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, as no previous year had she by any means had a normal lesson in that particular class. She feared being horribly behind in the subject. Third year had been fairly normal. With Lupin as her Professor.

That thought made her giggle. Once taught by him, now she'd be attending class with him. Fate really did have odd ways of working.

**S**irius had watched Hermione fazing in and out during the class. The enchanted parchment had been a trick he and James normally used in just about all of their classes. And in general whenever they didn't want anyone to know what they were discussing.  
_Padfoot, that one's going to be nothing but trouble._

**Aw, Prongsie, I'm just having a bit of fun. Besides, Evans told her to stay away from us! Can't have that now, can we?**

So your just doing this because Lily told her to stay away from you two?

**Moony, I'm not that shallow you know.**

_Yes, you are. _Yes, you are.

**Very funny. **

_I do try._

Honestly, Padfoot, if your only doing this to spite Lily, it's not very fair to Hermione.

**Like I said, I'm just having a bit of fun. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her.**

_Just like you didn't plan to hurt any of those other poor heartbroken girls?_

**Please. They were all over it within two days, now weren't they?  
**Yes, but they aren't Hermione. She's not your usual type, Padfoot.

_He has an actual type? _

**Ha, Bloody ha. **

Well, not generally, no.

_Didn't think so._

**Really now. Can we not make fun of me anymore. Mr. I'm Oh, so in love with a girl who will never notice I exist?**

That was just mean, Padfoot.

**But true.**

Sadly, yes.

_Hey! Lily loves me! She just...doesn't know it yet._

**Keep telling yourself that, Jamie.**

_Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone about Hermione, you leave me alone about Evans._

**Deal.**

**_So...Moony, ever gonna ask Alex for a date? _**(this was written by both James and Sirius)

I don't know what you mean. Who ever said I even fancied Alex? 

**No one, but you do.**

_That's right._

I choose not to comment.

**Your no fun.**

_Ah, well. Class will be over soon anyway, and Lily's glaring at us again._

**And doesn't that just break your poor little heart, Jamie?**

_Bite me, Padfoot.

* * *

_

**T**hat evening, Hermione found herself entering the Great Hall with Lily, Alex and Angie. She smiled slightly as the decorations for Halloween, as they sat at the table. This time, they sat with the Marauders. Sirius sent a wink in her direction, to which she rolled her eyes. She did not take one bit of his flirting seriously. She'd spent most of the day, when not in class that is, listening to the gossip and rumors of the school. She'd found out a lot of interesting facts. Like, for one, Snape, who she'd seen in Potions that morning, had a hue crush on Celeste Grandeu, and if rumor had it right, it was quite mutual.

And that, in and of itself, was...something. A teenage Snape. With a girl. Mind boggling.

She'd also hard of Sirius' many, many, _many_ conquests. It was an almost disturbing number, to be sure. Appearantly, James conquest list was pretty high up there too. Hermione had noted the odd expression on Lily's face when that topic was discussed. The girl obviously had feelings for him. If only he'd act a little more mature.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin, when a loud scream erupted throughout the room. The four boys sitting by them laughed loudly. Hermione looked up, and saw a poor little first year blond Slytherin girl jump in terror as the scream sounded when she walked into the Great Hall. Hermione sent a disapproving glare at them.

Five minutes into the feast (and several Slytherin shrieking entrances later), found utter chaos in the Great Hall. First of all, Severus entered the Great hall looking rather brassed off. And with good reason, Hermione decided. Bright pink hair just didn't do him justice. Although, she had to admit, it matched his obscenely bright glowing pink robes rather well.

At the slytherin table, Celeste Grandeu, the object of Severus Snape's affection, took a deep drink from her goblet.

At Gryffindor's table, Sirius tapped his fork against his own goblet, sharply. It rang throughout the room, and everyone hushed, looking over.

"Severus Snape is a greasy haired ugly git!" Celeste slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. Across from her, Severus' jaw dropped. Hermione saw the brief flash of pain in his eyes. Once again, Sirius tapped his fork to his goblet.

"Severus, you really must learn what shampoo is!" Celeste called out.

Hermione as well as Lily, Alex, and Angie glared at the Marauders. The just knew they had something to do with it.

"Potter! Black! What did you do to her?" Severus demanded from across the room.

"Not a thing, Snivellus. It isn't our fault if your little girlfriend doesn't seem to like you all that much." Sirius called back.

"I didn't...I wouldn't ...oh!" Celeste cried indignantly.

"Potter. Lupin. Pettigrew. Black. Detention, one week." McGonagall called out, as Celeste ran from the Great Hall, nearly in tears.

"That was just mean." Hermione said, angrily.

"How could you do something like that?" Alex reprimanded.

"I had thought slightly better of you all than that." Angie agreed.

"And you wonder why I won't date you, Potter. Try growing up, it has worked marvelously well for the rest of us." Lily said, glaring at him.

None of the boys had an opportunity to reply, however, as several shrieks rang out from the Ravenclaw table. It seemed as though their goblet of pumpkin juice had turned mysteriously red, and resembled blood, in looks texture and taste. At the Gryffindor table, hands sprouted from the middle of the platters, waving around frantically, trying to grab hold of anything near.  
Hufflepuff table perhaps got the worst of it, as the covering on a dish in the center of the table was lifted, and dozens and dozens of spiders crawled out from the plate. Almost as one, the table stood, and began trying to run as far as possible from the offending creatures.

And in the midst of all the chaos, four boys sat, undisturbed, beaming proudly at their mayhem.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETIGREW! MAKE THAT THREE WEEKS STARTING TONIGHT!" McGonagall's angry voice floated, as several of the Professors pointed their wands at various points of the room, and fired spells to clear the damage this prank had done.

Disgusted thoroughly, Hermione, Lily, Alex, and Angie stood, and walked out of the room, without a single word, or glance in their direction.

"Think we went to far this time, mates." James said regretfully.

"But it was bloody funny." Sirius countered.

Oddly enough, this time, the only one who agreed with him was Peter.

As the girls left the Great Hall, they could hear raised voices.

"But they weren't _real_ spiders."

"It wasn't blood!"

"But Snivellus deserved it!"

"MR.BLACK!"

* * *

**A /N :**Wow, i just realized exactly how long this is going to be. More than I'd originally anticipated. Huh. Well, As always, you read, now review.! Thanks to Every one, who put this on their alerts, and/or favorites lists. And special thanks to all who have reviewed every chapter! Anywayz, thank you guys : **Annie Mara Lestrange, Shadowglove, HorseLoverTW, LunaLovegoss, Rane2920072, amrawo, little mimi, The Gryffindor Drummer**

**AH!** I have just been dying to post this chapter, it's been finished for ages, and I was just waiting to go back over it, and edit it a bit. I adore this chapter, it's by far the funnest yet. (In my opinion anyway)

AS always, and unil next time >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Raeyvn Rain


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**C**eleste Grandeu woke in the Hospital Wing the next morning. The events of the past night flooded back to her, and she sat up sharply. God damn, Potter and that ignorant little miscreant, Black! This was all their doing. No bloody wonder Evans shot the jerk down each and every time.  
Being forced to say things like that, about someone you really care about just plain sucks. And if she had her way, Potter and Black as well as Lupin and Pettigrew would definetly be paying for messing with her.

In all her seven years at Hogwart's, she'd managed to not be caught up in the middle of their little private war with Severus, and the Slytherin's. Now this year, this one year, when she starts liking Severus as more than just the mysterious broody boy in her house, they had to go and pull something like that.

The nerve of them!

But, Celeste wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. And her Slytherin instincts kicked in, just at she thought of those obnoxious boys.

Yes, she'd get even. Then she'd make sure Severus knew she hadn't meant what she'd said. But first, there was payback to be gotten, and she was anxiously looking forward to that.

An hour later, found her released from the Hospital Wing, and roaming the halls, in search of a certain group of Gryffindor's. Luckily, she found one of them, which was perhaps the one she wanted to find, Sirius Black. He seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against Severus, even more so than Potter. And that was saying something.

"Black, you sodding pathetic little coward." she yelled.

Sirius, who'd been standing just outside the library, twirling his wand between his fingers, while waiting for James, jumped an turned around to face one very angry Slytherin girl. Of course, his wand was raised.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, immediately. Next thing he knew, his own wand was in her hand, and he had one extremely pissed off, and armed Slytherin girl before him.

"Ah. Grandeu, lovely day, isn't it?" he said, refusing to allow her to completely have the upper hand in this situation.

"No, it is not. God! You Sirius Black are beyond pathetic. Need a good laugh so you trick an unsuspecting girl into drinking some potion, and insulting someone else. What are you, five?" she demanded, angrily.

"Hey! It was nothing personal, Grandeu, it's not my fault you actually _like_ Snivellus. That's your own bad judgment."

"You don't fucking know him! I really hate you." she said, shaking her head. Then, she raised her wand, and muttered something. Large, oozing boils sprouted on Sirius' face. She smiled grimly, as he yelled in fury. "Too bad your friend Potter's not here, guess you'll just have to get his share." she shrugged, then muttered something else, and walked away, leaving Sirius standing there, with big oozing, nasty boils, and frozen in place.

For the heck of it, she spun around again, and shot two more spells at him. Might as well, there were four boys involved in that stupid prank, and well, poor Sirius was the hapless idiot taking the revenge meant for all four.

Celeste almost, mind you that's almost, felt bad for him, as he stood frozen on the floor, covered in boils, and now, a horse's tail which looked rather painful, and a set of donkey ears. She tossed his wand on the ground, next to him.

When he was found much later, by his fellow Marauder's, he was instantly carried off to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey didn't even bat an eye, simply instructed the boys to place him on a bed, and get on to class.

James, Remus, and Peter were torn between laughter, and anger. For the moment, they gave in to the former.

* * *

**H**ermione heard about Sirius' "unfortunate accident" at lunch. James and Remus had come in and plopped down next to her Lily and Alex, and relayed the news. Shortly after, the group of five made their way to the Infirmary. Hermione winced as she saw him. The horse's tail looked downright painful, the boils were obviously uncomfortable, but the donkey ears were amusing. "Who did this?" she asked quietly. She did feel bad for him. He looked so unhappy lying there.

"Slytherin bitch., Snivvy's little...girlfriend." he revised whatever he'd been about to say.

"Celeste Uh, what's her name? Gr-Grandeu?" Hermione asked, wracking her memory.

"Yes." Sirius huffed.

"I hate to say this, but you sort of deserved a little of this."

"This! I deserved this?"

"Well, not _all_, the boils I suppose. And hey! The ears? Not so bad." she smiled softly at him.

Sirius cracked a half grin. Hermione could easily see how so many girls could fall for him. That grin of his alone could melt the coldest of hearts.

"The things you boys get yourselves into." Lily scolded, without much heat, breaking into their little moment.

"Hermione's right, Sirius, the ears are quite nice on you." Alex deadpanned. Then a grin broke out on her face.

"Paddie, want us to bring you anything. Madame P's already making noises about you stayin' here for three days." James said.

"Oy! It's Pad_foot_, mate, or Sirius. Not Paddy." Sirius lamented. Then he looked considering. "Yeah, bring me the usual." he answered.

While he and James and Remus continued talking, Hermione leaned over and whispered to Lily. "The usual?"

"Anytime one of them land themselves in here, the others bring this little mirror, parchment, quills, ink, and other junk."

"I take it this is a fairly often occurrence, then?"

"You have no idea." Alex muttered, dryly.

"Yeah, between Quidditch, pranks, and payback for pranks, one of them is in here at leastthree or four timesa month."

"Wow. I thought Harry was bad." Hermione muttered. Like father like son, she supposed.

"Harry?" Lily questioned.

Crap. She hadn't meant to say that name. "A...close friend, from back home." she answered.

"Oh. You miss him, terribly then?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. He's the best. The Best friend I ever had."

"Hey, I'll still be able to make it to Hogsmeade this weekend, I'm getting out of here Friday." Sirius exclaimed, towards Remus' direction.

"Good then. I expect you'll not whine too much when the ladies insist on dragging us all around then?" Remus asked, playfully.

Sirius grinned. "Of course not. You know I never could deny a beautiful girl anything." and he sent a wink to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think he must have hit his head." she whispered to Lily, causing her to break into giggles.

"Could be." she said, thoughtfully.

"Paddie, we better get going to class now."

"Pad_foot_ Prongsie remember that. Don't forget to bring me the stuff." He called out as they all prepared to leave. Hermione aimed a smile at him. "I hope you feel better soon." and followed the other girls out of the room.

Remus and Alex had Muggle Studies next, and bade James, Lily, and Hermione goodbye just down the hall.  
Remus walked slowly beside Alex, and she could tell he was trying to work up to something, as he made meaningless small talk.

"Was there something you needed to say, Remus?" she asked.

He sighed, and raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "Yeah. Yeah there is. I was wondering, would you like to have lunch, just the two of us, in Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked in a rush, two twin spots of red appeared high on his cheeks. Alex beamed brightly at him.

"I'd really like that." she answered.

Remus suddenly gained a wealth of confidence. "Well, ah. We'll get rid of the others around one, and have lunch then?"

"Sounds great." she said with a small laugh.

Whatever reply he might have made was cut off as they reached their class.

* * *

**H**ermione walked next to James and Lily, and suddenly felt like an intruder. She was fine when she was with the group. But whenever she was with just a few, she got highly uncomfortable. She was terrified of letting something slip. Realistically she knew the chances of her saying, _Hey, I'm really from the future, and I wasn't technically born until this year, but you should still be friends with me, because I can save you all!_

Yeah, that sounded not only presumptuous, but certifiable.

Besides, the tension radiating off of Lily and James was stifling.

She had absolutely no doubt they were only weeks away from getting together. The tension between the two was undeniable. Hermione found herself wondering if Sirius or Remus had ever told Harry just when or why Lily finally did accept a date with James. The only thing she remembered either man saying, was that it was seventh year. Perhaps there was no big life altering event that accompanied it. Maybe they just, sort of quietly got together.

The thought itself was laughable. James makes a production of everything he does, as far as Hermione could tell. And she somehow doubted, with how notorious Lily's random incidents of going off on James, that their impending getting together would be any less of a production, even if merely for the fact that everyone else would have something to say on the subject.

She was pulled, rather rudely, from her thoughts, when she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse..." her voice trailed off as she looked into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

Not good.

"Not at all, Miss Martin." he said smoothly.

Hermione was taken off guard. In all her years of Malfoy dealings, she'd never imagined one could be...polite. It was perhaps scarier than the rude arrogant version she was familiar with.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Er, nice to meet you. I really have to go now." she answered, then ran to catch up with James and Lily, who hadn't noticed her falling behind them.

They walked into their classroom, and took seats near the back. Professor Binns floated in the front of the room, Hermione's attention kept drifting throughout the lesson. She had been surprised to learn that the subjects being covered, where one's she'd been over in her sixth year. She'd quickly determined that she'd been so close to sitting her NEWTS and leaving school in her own time, that she wouldn't press the issue now.

By the end of class, they'd been assigned a five foot essay on what they'd covered the past week, and Lily assured Hermione she'd help her out.

James dashed off after class, and Hermione and Lily met up with Angie, and a slightly dazed Alex.

Lily grabbed Alex by the arm, and directed her and the other two girls back to Gryffindor Tower. There was gossip to be had.

Inside their dorm, Lily flopped onto her bed, and stared pointedly at Alex. "Spill."

Alex smiled, which turned into an all out grin, then she started laughing. "R-Rem-Remus." she managed. "He asked me out!"

Angie, Alex and Lily all squilled. "When?"

"Just before class. Gods, I could hardly concentrate, we're having lunch together tomorrow in Hogsmeade, at one. So you _all_ better get lost when it's time." Alex said, with a playful glare at each girl.

"Fine, we'll try." Lily and Hermione answered at the same time, then burst into fresh gales of laughter.

"I'm serious!" Alex said.

"Alright, we will. Promise." Lily suddenly grinned, in a very Marauderish manner. "Only if you promise to give _all_ the details when we get back."

"Deal."

* * *

**A / N**: Thanks for reading, and as always, leave a review! (I absolutely adore reviews!)

Special thanks to **shadow glove, Rane2920072, Dolphinchick22, amrawo, The Gryffindor Drummer, chocolatefroggy, little mimi, Annie Mara Lestrange**

**  
**As always, and until next time Raeyvn Rain


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**O**n Saturday, Hermione was dozing peacefully, until a hard prod in her side woke her. "What the-?" she asked, sitting up, to come face to face with an anxious Lily.

"Alex is totally freaking out. We have to help her get ready." Lily said, with a small trace of annoyance.

"Fine, not like I really needed to sleep anyway." Hermione said sourly, standing from the mass of blankets. In the bathroom, she found Alex busily waving her wand, trying different glamor charms. Hermione rolled her eyes, and grabbed her own wand. For once, she was actually glad to have Parvati and Lavender as dorm mates for so long. She waved her wand, and Alex was instantly covered n a very light sheen of natural looking make up. Her hair curled itself, and flowed down her back. The front pulled away from her face, and up into a twisting sort of up-do. She eyed the new look critically, and smiled in triumph.

"your a life saver, Hermione" she said, smiling broadly. Next, the three raided Lily's wardrobe, looking for nice muggle clothes. Lily pulled out a snug sweater, in a deep blue, which matched Alex's eyes quite nicely. Then, they picked a black skirt, that cut off mid thigh. Finally satisfied with her own look, Alex turned gleaming eyes on Hermione. She soon found her own glamor charms turned on her, and was right back to cursing Lavender and Parvati's existence.

Hermione couldn't complain, however, once she caught a glimpse of the finished product. Her hair, normally untame-able, now lay in gentle waves over her shoulders, and the make up was very light. She found that she actually liked the look. Lily's wardrobe, as well as Alex's were raided for appropriate apparel. Hermione found herself wearing a black tank top, and faded muggle jeans, which flared subtly down the leg. A pair of black boots accompanied her ensamble.  
"Wow. Not bad." she observed, looking in the mirror. "But, now it's Lily's turn." she laughed.  
Once Lily had been attacked with the charms and clothes, they made their way down to the common room.

* * *

**S**irius had been sitting with Remus and James in the common room, awaiting the girls arrival. Peter and Angie had already decided to head off without the group, in favor of a private date. 

Peter, it seemed, was drifting from the group. Sirius had just noticed it recently, but after thinking about it, he realized it had been steadily happening for awhile. He wondered what had brought about that change, but decided to chaulk it up to Angie.

He didn't mind. On several occasions, he himself had been known to ditch his friends in favor of a pretty girl.

His thoughts inevitably drifted to Hermione. At first, he'd just been intent on making her another of the many girls who'd spent closet time with him, but now, he wasn't so sure that was all he wanted. She was cute, in her own way, and alright, maybe she was a little bookish, but that could be over looked.

He looked up, as did James and Remus, when the girls descended the stairs. Had he said she was merely cute? She was bloody gorgeous. School robes just didn't do that girl justice. She had very nice soft curves hidden beneath the over sized robes, he noticed. With her hair like that, he could definetly see the beauty in her.  
In short, all three boys wondered just what they'd done right to deserve such lovely creatures for company today.

"Good morning ladies. Your all looking quite lovely." He said, as Hermione stepped off the bottom step.

"Morning, Sirius. Thank you." she greeted. He offered his arm, and Hermione hesitated, before linking her own with his, and allowing him to guide her from the common room. She glanced behind her, and saw Remus walking with Alex, and Lily huff, and brush past James, who'd offered his own arm to her. She felt a little sorry for him, once she saw the dejected look on his face. But she had to give him points, he managed to recover and hide his disappointment well.

Breakfast passed quickly, and soon the group found themselves on the path to Hogsmeade.

"Where to first, ladies?" Sirius asked, as they entered the small wizarding village.

Hermione played the part of the clueless tourist. She scanned the various buildings as they passed, and asked various questions. Sirius took great relish in explaining and showing everything to her.

The first shop they visited was Honeydukes. Lily and Alex grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the farthest shelves, in the back of the shop. Along these walls, huge bricks of chocolates and fudge were lined up. Alex and Lily grabbed various sweets, and Hermione gaped. "Is there any reason we look like were feeding an army?"

"Gryffindor's Girls Night. We'll explain all about that later. Don't tell the boys." Lily said sharply.

"Um, okay?"

"Think this is enough?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Lily replied. Hermione was lost. She had no clue about this Gryffindor girls night thing, or why it required so much chocolate.

Across the room, Sirius and James eyed the large bars of sweets, and grinned.  
"Boys, I smell a Girls night approaching." James grinned.

"Yeah." Remus agreed.  
"So, we gonna try and figure out where they'll be?" James asked.

"Mate, if there's one thing trickier than a Marauder, it's a girl with a secret."

"Too right." Remus agreed.

"Doesn't mean we won't try." Sirius added, with a grin.

"Of course." James and Remus agreed.

Hermione picked up a large batch of Sugar quills on the way out. Next, they stopped at Scrivenshafts, so Hermione could grab a few extra quills, and a packet of parchment.  
Sirius, James and Remus stopped outside Zonko's.

"No. Absolutely not." Lily said vehemently.

"Oh, come on Lils, this is the _only_ shop we want to go to. Just a few minutes?" James pleaded. Sirius sent a puppy dog look towards her, and Remus offered a smile.  
"Just how long is a few minutes." Lily demanded.

"Five." James said automatically.

"Or ten." Sirius added.

"Definetly no more than twenty." Remus offered, a sly smirk plastered on his face.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the three. "Alright, but I swear, if you buy any of those stupid prank things here, and use them on any of us, I will hurt you, James Potter." she warned, then brushed past him, and into the joke shop.

Hermione stuck with Lily and Alex, not entirely sure she wanted to know what the Marauder's would be buying in here. Lily found a nose nipping tea cup, and decided it would be a perfect gift her her sister, Petunia. Silently, Hermione agreed.

Sirius browsed the shelves casually beside James and Remus. With a child-like glee, he picked up packets of various colored powders, and a quill that shot ink out at the person using it.

James picked up a jar of dissapearing ink, and a handful of a variety of trick candies. Remus picked up a few of his own candies, and a few powders. They made it out of the shop, bags full, in nineteen minutes. Lily knew. She'd been counting.

At twelve fifty, Alex shot Hermione and Lily a look, which both girls understood quite well. Lily grabbed James by the arm, and Hermione pulled Sirius off after the two, leaving Remus and Alex alone.

Sirius grinned, realizing what the girls were doing. "Oy! Remus, now don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he shouted back to them.

"That leaves a lot of room, Sirius." Alex smirked, as she and Remus walked away.

Sirius led them down a path, which Hermione instantly recognized as the path to the Shrieking Shack. She nearly rolled her eyes, then thought back to her own third year, when she'd believed the house to be truly haunted.

"Oh, The Shrieking Shack! It's rumored to be the most haunted house around." Lily said, factually, much like Hermione had done first time she'd seen it.

"Scared of a little ghost, Lils?" James smirked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"For your information, James Potter, I am a witch, I don't need some big-headed jerk to 'protect' me from anything." Lily said, her voice rising with each word.

"Right then." James said, carefully.

"Well, interesting as this little drama is, Hermione, would you like to take a look inside?" Sirius asked, turning to her, with a gleam in his eye.

"Um, are we allowed in there?" she asked, knowing full well they weren't.

"No, and I won't be going in there either, Potter, so don't ask."  
"Good, because I wasn't going to." James answered, flippantly. Lily rounded on him, with a furious look in her eyes.

"Sirius, sure, let's go." Hermione said, grabbing his arm, leading them far away from the confrontation about to take place.

"Right. Sorry 'bout that. Lily's always been a little...prickly when it comes to Jamie."

"Why is that?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well, in first year, we all met on the train, James picked on her mercilessly. He had a bit of a crush on her even then, and didn't handle it very well." Sirius grinned.

"That's it?"

"Well, no. See, in our third year, first day, we thought it would be a bit of fun to set a charm on the door to the Great Hall, to dump water all over the new first years. Only, Lily was late getting to the feast, and happened to be the first one to walk through the doors."

"Oh. No."

"But yes. Next thing we know, a drenched, and very, very pissed Lily is screeching her head off, about how she'd never talk to us again, until we grow up some." Sirius laughed a little then. "And that was also the day Jamie figured out that he was in love with her. He's been chasing her ever since."  
"But, Lily figured it was just because he wanted to make good after the prank, and that he wasn't sincere, right?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly. She just won't see that he really does care about her." Sirius said.

Hermione looked up, startled to realize they'd reached the house, and Sirius was now removing one of the boards, covering a window to let them in. He helped Hermione through first, then climbed in himself.

Hermione glanced around, it was exactly as it had been the last time she'd seen it. There was a couch positioned against one wall, with tears from claws all over the cushions. An arm char against another wall was in the same condition. He grabbed her hand in his, and pulled her along for a tour of the house, before coming back to the main room, where she sat on the edge of the couch, and Sirius sat next to her.

"You come in here often?" she asked.

"At least once a month." he answered truthfully. Hermione bit back a laugh.

"And why is that?" she asked instead, eager to see what excuse he'd come up with.

Sirius blinked once, and told his lie smoothly. "For laughs."

"Right." Hermione knew very well why he was in this shack once a month, but better not to push that.

"So, Hermione, what do you think?" he asked her.

Before she could reply, however, the not so dulcet tones of Lily shouting at James could be heard clearly ringing out closer to the house. She winced slightly at a particular nasty remark by Lily. "I sort of feel bad for James, now." she remarked.

"Come on, maybe we should go break them apart, before she hexes him." Sirius suggested.

Hermione followed him out the window again, and just a few feet away, Lily was storming away from James in a huff, while James was trying, in vain, to say something to her.

Hermione rushed up, and fell into step beside Lily. "What was that all about?"

Lily blew out a frustrated breath. "Potter." she spat. "He's such a big-headed git!"

Hermione smiled. "What did he do?"

"I just wish that once, he'd be serious. He continually asks me out, knowing full well that I want nothing to do with him. He's so conceited. I really wish he'd just grow up."

"And what if he was serious, you know, when he asked you out?"

"Ha! As if that'll ever happen. He just asks to annoy me."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, maybe he really does like you."

Lily just gave her a disbelieving look, before walking off ahead of the rest. James cast a glance over at Sirius, then took off after her. Hermione and Sirius shared an amused glance.

"Enjoy your visit to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"I had a wonderful time." she answered, as they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius flirted with the Fat Lady, before giving her the password, which sent the Lady to blushing, and exclaiming about 'Those Marauder's', before opening.

"Well, thank you for showing me around today." Hermione said shyly, stopping at the bottom of the steps.  
"My pleasure." he said softly. He leaned forward, and placed a light kiss on her cheek, before grinning and hurrying off towards his own dorm.  
Hermione stood there a moment, watching him go, a hand lifted to the spot where he'd kissed her, and a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N :** Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. :**shadowglove, Serendipity-England-1922, The Gryffindor Drummer, HorseLoverTW, Annie Mara Lestrange, little mimi, amrawo, chocolate-froggy**

As always, and until next time Raeyvn Rain


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**S**undays. Oh beautiful, relaxing, glorious Sunday's.

Unless you happened to be a girl from the future on a mission, that is. Then Sundays, became hectic research Sundays.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed at six that morning, leaving her room mates to sleep. She showered in a record twenty minutes, before digging through her own wardrobe, and finding a pair of muggle jeans, and a snug black shirt. She threw them on, then waved her wand to alter the pants slightly to her liking. Once she was satisfied with the look, she decided to try out the hair charm that Alex had used on her the day before. She'd have to remember that one when she got back to her own time.

And again, her thoughts were brought back to the task at hand. She had to find a way to change things. She felt guilty for enjoying her week, without getting much done in the way of research.  
Her first stop, landed her in the owlery, sending off for a subscription to the Daily Prophet. Best to keep up on current events, she thought reasonably.

Next, she began the walk to the library. Her good old, trusty Hogwart's Never-failed-me-before, library.

However, her path was blocked by a group of Slytherin's.

"I so don't have time for this." she grumbled. She gazed at the faces before her, and groaned. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and a boy with black hair and piercing gray eyes. Those eyes looked so familiar. Just like Sirius'.

_OH! This must be Regulus Black._ She thought.

"Erm, hullo?" she offered timidly. Three against one, Gryffindor and Slytherin were never good odds.

"Miss Martin, how lovely to see you." Lucius greeted smoothly. "And might I say, you are looking quite lovely this morning. What brings you out at this time?"

"Just going to the library." she answered, praying the boys would let her be.

"School work on the weekend? You are more than welcome to join us, if you've nothing better to do." Lucius offered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. How dare he insinuate that whatever she was doing wasn't as _important_ as them.

"No thank you." She said coolly. She glanced over the other two boys, and Snape looked faintly bored, while Regulus looked curious. Lucius mistook her glance at them as wariness.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? This is Severus Snape, and Regulus Black, house mates of mine."

"Nifty. Now, if you'll excuse me." Hermione said, bitingly.

"Rude little bint, isn't she?" Regulus said, amusement evident on his face.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Well, see my dear friend Lucius would only like to get to know you, and your being incredibly rude to us." he said, loftily.  
"Maybe, I don't want to get to know him." she said. "After all, I hear that you Slytherin's don't associate with us lowly Gryffindors."

"Things can change." Lucius said.

"Or mud-bloods." she snapped.

Snape looked faintly disgusted now, as did Regulus. Lucius however, seemed unaffected by this observation.  
"Well, even muggle borns can be tolerated, if they see the error of their ways." he said.

Hermione gaped at him. Is he serious? "Error? Forgive me, but I should think that your fiancee would not like your getting to know me, Malfoy." she snapped.

Lucius merely shrugged.

"Is there a problem here, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see Remus Lupin walking up to the group.

"None at all, Lupin. Just getting to know your new little Gryffindor here. It has been a pleasure, my dear." he added to Hermione, as he led the other two boys away.

"Thanks, Remus."

"No problem, Malfoy and Snape are intolerable on the worst of days, but add Regulus Black to it, and well..." he trailed off.

"Regulus? Is he any relation to Sirius?" she asked, knowing the answer full well already.

"His brother, a sixth year, and a Slytherin. He and Sirius don't get on well at all." Remus answered.

"Oh."

"So, what are you doing out this early?"

"I could ask the same of you." she pointed out.

"Fair enough."

"I was just going to the library. Then those jerks got in the way." she answered his previous question.

"I was headed there myself. I have an essay due on Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione struggled not to giggle. The thought of her former DADA Professor writing an essay on the subject. Too funny.

"Well, good luck with that. I was just looking for a bit of light reading." she smirked to herself, remembering Ron's reaction to her idea of light reading.

They parted ways inside the library, as he looked for a Dark Arts book, and she browsed almost aimlessly.

It was quite fortunate, that she and Ron had been privy to all of Harry's lessons with Professor Dumbledore in sixth year. At least now, she was well aware of horcruxes, and their functions, as well as the fact that Voldemort was currently crating seven of them. Her only problem now, was figuring out how many were already made, and if they were in the locations she knew them to be in the future. For instance, the diary, she was sure, was not yet in Malfoy's possession. That wouldn't be for at least a year.  
Then there was the locket. She was unsure what to do about it, as R. A. B., stole it, and destroyed it himself. And, as she'd learned, RAB was in fact Regulus Black.

She wondered vaguely if Dumbledore knew yet about the horcruxes. If so, why wasn't he already searching for the devices? And why had he stopped, if he was? Maybe he didn't have that particular piece of knowledge yet.

She nodded firmly to herself. First thing this evening, she'd make a trip to Dumbledore's office, and explain her situation, and hope he'd consent to working together to stop Voldemort.

Hermione sighed deeply, and opened the first book she came to.

* * *

**R**emus watched her quietly. He suspected the girl had totally forgotten his presence in the library. He watched as the expressions on her face switched from curiosity to anger to confusion then back to anger, before she settled on weariness.

Over what, he wasn't sure. But it was obvious their new student had big things on her mind.

Just this morning, Alex was telling him that she had nightmares a lot. Almost every night since she'd arrived.

He had to wonder what had happened to her, to cause her to dream about it over and over. Appearantly she dreamed of someone dying. Because Alex said all she ever said was "They're dead. All dead." whenever she woke.

"What'cha doing Moony?" James asked, coming up to the table, and plopping down next to Remus.

"Nothing much." Remus answered. James followed his gaze, and saw Hermione sitting at a table across the room.

"Sirius'll kill you." James said, casually.

"Huh? For what?"

"Staring at 'his girl'. Though, where he got that from, I have no idea." James said contemplatively.

"His girl, eh?" Remus smirked, then shook his head. "But no, She seems really distracted. When I ran into her she was being harrassed by Malfoy, Snape and Regulus."

"Reg? He usually doesn't take part in Malfoy's little schemes. Though, if Sni-er, Snape was there, I can see it."

"I know. But Malfoy was er, _suggesting_ that Hermione _get to know_ him." Remus informed.

The playful smirk dropped from James' face. "Do they know she's muggle-born?" he asked.

"Yeah. She informed them of that. Said Slytherin's aren't known for their assosiations with mud-bloods."

James snorted out a laugh. "And Malfoy was still hinting after her. We'll have to keep an eye on him, and tell Sirius." he grinned evilly. "And I'm sure he'd want to know what baby brother's up to now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose." was all Remus said.

* * *

**I**t was well past dinner time before Hermione made it to see Professor Dumbledore. She was nervous as hell, walking into his office.

"Headmaster, sir? I was wondering if you could spare a minute?" she asked, entering the small office.

"Certainly, Miss Martin. What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Er, right. Well, this is going to sound a bit...weird." she said hesitantly.

"My dear, there are many things weird in life, and I assure you, no matter what it is, I will hear you out." he comforted. Hermione sighed.

"Have you ever heard of the Fates?" she asked hurriedly.

"The two sisters and the brother Fate?" he raised a brow.

"Er, why yes, actually. So you do know of them?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I've never met them personally, but a former student was contacted by them for a small mission. All very secretive, he assured me." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in merriment.

Hermione smiled to herself. She honestly hadn't realized just how much she'd missed her old Headmaster. She'd always looked up to and admired him greatly. "Well, you see sir, I've...been given a mission. By the Fates." she said, choosing her words carefully.

"Are you able to share that with me?" He asked.

"Well, I will share what I can. You see, I know of certain events, that will take place, and I've been sent here to stop them. The thing is, in order to do that, I'm going to need the co-operation of yourself, and the Order of the Pheonix."  
Dumbledore stared at her a long minute. "How do you know of the Order?" he finally asked.

"It's all very complicated, and not something I'm at liberty to discuss, in all honesty."Ok, so not all honesty, she hadn't exactly been told not to discuss it, but somehow, she thought it best not to.

"I see. Well, of course you will have my full co-operation. I am afraid, however, that in order for you to join the Order, you will have to be of age. Also, we generally do not accept students into the Order."

"I am. I turned eighteen in September, and I used a time turner for my third and fifth years. So in all technicality, I'm more like nineteen or so. I understand your reluctance, and for now, our partnership will be enough." she said.

"Nineteen, you say? Very interesting." he smiled kindly.

"I thank you." she said, rising from her seat.

"Your very welcome, my dear."

* * *

**S**irius was bored. And anyone who knew him, knew that that was a very bad thing. His boredom, led him directly to a major source of entertainment for him.

Namely, Severus Snape. Alone, in a corridor.

He was practically giddy with excitement.

"Oy, Snivellus!" he called out jovially.

Snape whirled, wand at the ready, and faced Sirius. His shoulder's instantly slumped in annoyance. "Oh, bloody hell, Black, what do _you_ want now? Going to turn my hair-what are we up to now?-Orange? No, that was last year. I think your running out of original ideas. Hurry along, now. Potter might have an anyerism without you at his side." Snape said, irritably.

"Not very friendly there, mate." Sirius said cheerfully.

Snape eyed him curiosly. The obnoxious Gryff was up to something, just what it was, he was unsure of.

"Black, honestly. I do have better things to do right now." he snapped. "So either hex me, or leave me alone." Severus realized his mistake all too soon, and realized just what Sirius had been planning.

"Alright then, since you asked me to." he said, cheekily. He waved his wand, and Severus was struck with a rather impressive Bat Bogey Hex. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on which one you asked, before he could further enntertain himself, by seeing what other hex's he could mix with it, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching.  
So, like any good Gryffindor and Marauder, he did what was best in that situation.

He fled the scene.

Unfortunately for him, He and James had got caught in the halls earlier in the week, and gotten their map confiscated, as it was appearantly, "suspicous" according to Filch. Oh, how he hated that man.

Maybe, he thought idilly, he could sneak in and steal it back? Maybe use James cloak. Oh, the possibilities.

**A / N :** Thanks to everyone who reviewed...**shadowglove, RainynDawn, Serendipity-England-1922, chocolate-froggy, The Gryffindor Drummer, amrawo, and Angharad Marared Rhodri Gweynedd**

Alright...well, that last bit, with Sirius and Snape wasn't originally a part of this chapter, but when I was going back over it, before posting, Sirius kinda crept up on me, and well, that was the result. Will he ever leave Severus alone? I highly doubt it...

As always, and until next time Raeyvn Raine


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**M**onday was proving to be a good day. Hermione had completed a potion in class to perfection, and transfigured her rock into a perfect animated object, in Transfiguration.She'd chosen to make it a puppy. Which had then snarled and snapped at the back of Sirius' head, since he was seated in front of her.

She named it Snuffles.

Sirius sent her a curious, and slightly panicked look. Appearantly, he was already called Snuffles in dog form. Too bad, she rather liked Puppy Snuffles.

That evening, Lily and Remus drug her out to watch Gryffindor team practice. James and Sirius were showing off so much that even Hermione was getting irritated.  
Ok, so she had to admit, they were good. And Sirius, with that beaters bat? Well, he held a certain appeal, one which Hermione refused to acknowledge.

And James was a good seeker. Not as good as Harry, but then, nobody can fly like Harry. She found herself smiling vacuously at that thought. She missed him.

After practice, Sirius hovered over the stands, and his small contingent of girl's, which Hermione privately thought could make up a tiny little army of drooling airheads. (Perhaps they could be used to distract Voldemort's army?) His eyes focused on Hermione. He hovered a little lower, until he reached one foot out, and touched the benches.

"Wanna take a ride?" he asked smoothly, and confidently.

Hermione eyed the broom with revulsion. "No."

He looked shocked. "Why not?"

"I am not getting on that bloody thing. No thank you." she said, raising a critical brow.

"Your scared of flying?" but his tone held none of the usual mirth at her expense that that revelation usually brought, only a sort of shockeddisbelief.

"What of it?" she snapped defensively.

"I could teach you?"

"No way. Not going to happen. Your bloody mental if you think I'm getting on that...that thing!"

Ten minutes later, Hermione squealed in fright, and Sirius placed his hands over her on the broom handle. Your turn to steer." he whispered directly into her ear.

Okay, so he'd talked her into riding the broom. Not that it had anything at all to do with the puppy eyes he turned on her, she assured herself.

And his voice definetly stirred no reaction in her what so ever.

She thought, as a shiver traveled down her spine.

"Er, I'm n-not so sure about this." she squeaked. This was not a good idea at all. The instant she'd mounted that broom, something in her mind screamed at her that this was bad, wrong, way too dangerous, in more ways than one.

His hands settled on her hips. She swallowed, and took a sharp intake of air.

Ok, she could handle this. Flying. Sirius Black did _not_ have his hands, wide palmed, long fingered, hands. Hands that were ...

_Snap out of it_

She guided the broom down a little. "See, not so bad, then, is it?" he said, once again, against her ear.

Sirius smirked, knowing the response he was elicting from her. The little shivers of delight racing down her spine, the sharp intakes of breath. Yes, he was having quite a profound impact on the girl in front of him.

Hermione tilted the broom handle down, and slowly, they began moving farther towards the ground.

Everyone else had long since abandoned the Quidditch pitch, so only these two on this broom were out. And that was just fine with Sirius.

Remus and James had told him of Malfoy's little fascination with Hermione. It had taken him all of three seconds to decide that under no circumstance, would Hermione be left alone in the halls, in the evenings, between classes, on weekends, and well...just anywhere that Malfoy might be able to corner her. It was a well known fact that once Lucius Malfoy set his sights on something, he didn't let up until he got what he wanted. And Hermione, Sirius decided, would not be one of those things.

It had taken him another five seconds, to realize that he was completely jealous. Even if Hermione showed no interest in the obnoxious Slytherin. That didn't matter, he'd staked a claim on Hermione, and he didn't intend for Lucius Malfoy to interfere.

Of course, he knew without a doubt that had Hermione known anything of his claim on her, she'd be furious, but well, she didn't have to know, now did she?

And he'd also come to the startling conclusion, at least for him, that he didn't just want Hermione to be another one of those girls he snogged in the broom closet and ignored the next day.

He had himself a hell of a mess, because right now? Gryffindor's Play Boy, didn't feel like playing.

* * *

**S**everus Snape was fuming. Sirius Black, that cowardly little sod, had hexed him but good, and that was on top of the Halloween pranks they'd already pulled on him. Of course, he knew all about Celeste's little bit of revenge, which was just...great.

Now, he had his own revenge to get.

And looking up to the sky, out by the Quidditch pitch, he realized just how to get it.

A very Slytherin, very evil smirk settled in across his lips. He slowly, and quietly made his way closer.

Oh yes, perfect. Black and his little girlfriend, (he sneered at the thought.), were flying high in the air.

He raised his wand, muttered under his breath, and watched as the slowly descending broom, quickly gathered speed.

The mud-blood screamed, and he could see Black taking over control, then he heard his loud cursing. The broom hurtled quickly towards the ground, and Severus watched, gleefully, as both riders began to get really scared.

Martin let out an ear piercing screech, one that made Severus wince, as they came closer and closer with the cold, hard, unforgiving ground.

He laughed, evilly, and lifted the jinx.

The broom righted itself instantly, but with Black already struggling, it over balanced, and sent the two sprawling to the ground.

He winced as they collided with the harsh ground, then turned to walk away. Best no one see him at the scene of the crime, so to speak.

* * *

**S**irius ached all over. The impact with the ground had not been nice at all. His shoulder was dislocated, of that he was sure, but his thoughts instantly shifted to Hermione. Here she was, already terrified of flying, and just as she had begun to get used to it, even if just a little, they'd crashed.

He pulled himself up, and spotted her a few feet away.

"Hermione?" he asked.

She made no noise, or gave no indication that she heard.

"Hermione." He called a little louder, as he knelt next to her. She was unconscious. He sighed. Bloody hell. Wasn't this just great?

He lifted her into his arms, and winced as his shoulder throbbed angrily. He turned quickly and headed straight for the Infirmary.

Wouldn't Madam Pomfrey just be _so_ thrilled to see him again?

Once he reached the Hospital wing, he saw the room was empty. "A little help, here!" he called out, to get the medi-witch's attention.

She quickly bustled in from the back room, and gasped. "Oh, what's happed to her?" she demanded.

"A little broom accident." he said.

"Well, put her over there, hurry!" she snapped, immediately grabbing her wand. She saw Sirius wince, as he placed her on the narrow bed, and eyed him critically. "I take it your hurt too, then?"

He rolled his eyes at her dismissive tone. That's what he got for spending more time in here than in his own dorm, he thought ruefully. "Just a dislocated shoulder." he tried to shrug, but hissed in agony. Now that he'd gotten her inside, the pain in his shoulder doubled. Throbbed like it was on fire, actually. It was really quite painful, he decided.

The medi witch clucked her tongue, as she looked over Hermione. "Just a small bump. I'll give her a potion once she awakens, and she'll be fine. Nothing broken." she said, Sirius was relieved at that bit of news.

"As for you, in that bed." She pointed across the room from Hermione. Sirius complied, without much argument. And the medi-witch looked over his shoulder, moving it this way and that, while Sirius gritted his teeth, in pain.

When she began poking, he jerked away. "Enjoying this, are you?"

"Mr. Black! I have half a mind to...just lay down, I'll bring you a potion." she snapped, cutting off whatever threat she'd been about to make.

He complied, cradling his injured shoulder, as he did.

She returned after just a few moments, and handed him a rather vile smelling blue liquid. He drank it in one gulp, and immediately had the urge to spit it back out. He didn't, but glared at the woman. "That was awful." he muttered.

"Sleep it off, Mr. Black, you;ll be just fine." she hurried off before he could say anything else.

Sirius instantly felt drowsy, and cursed the school nurse, as he drifted to sleep.

His last conscious thought, was that he'd left his broom on the pitch.

"Hope Jamie finds it." he mumbled sleepily.

* * *

**T**he next morning, a frantic Lily came rushing down the stairs, with Angie in tow. She found Peter in the common room.

"Pete! Have you seen Hermione this morning?" she asked.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"Well, she never came up to the room last night. I was worried."

"Oh. Sirius never came back either, I don't think." Peter said, thoughtfully.

"He didn't? Where's James and Remus?"

"You called for me, luv? See, Moony, told you it was only a matter of time." James said happily, coming down the stairs from the boys dorms.

"You know, she asked for me too, mate. Don't be so flattered." Remus smirked.

"Look, whatever. Have either of you seen Sirius or Hermione since last night?"

James instantly dropped his arrogant smirk, and looked at Remus. Remus shook his head slightly. "No, he never came in last night."

"Neither did Hermione. Think something might have happened to them?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Look, why don't we search for them? Remus, Pete and I will search the pitch, and you girls check the Hospital Wing. If you don't meet up with us in ten minutes, we'll come to the Hospital Wing. Ok?" James instructed.

Lily nodded, not arguing with him for once. "Ok. Come on Ang." the two girls quickly left the common room.

"Why don't we check the map?" Peter suggested.

James rolled his eyes. "Filch confiscated it, remember?" he reminded the shorter boy.

"Oh, right. To the Pitch then?"

"Yeah."

The three boys made it to the pitch quickly. James instantly spotted Sirius' broom, lying on the ground.

"Moony, Wormtail. Here's Padfoot's broom." He called to them, reaching out and picking it up.

"Hospital Wing, then." Remus said, knowingly.

"Yep."

The three boys began the trek back to the castle.

* * *

**I**n the hospital wing, Hermione had hardly woken, before th e doors burst open, and a worried Lily burst in, followed closely by Angie. Hermione smiled groggily. "Hey, guys."

"What happened?" Lily demanded.

"A small broom accident." Hermione explained.

"With Sirius?" Angie asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, technically, I was controlling it, but still."  
"That's not good. I've never seen Sirius crash his broom." Lily said.

"It was my fault." Hermione said miserably. "I was...distracted." she looked guilty. Lily smiled at her.  
"That's ok. Your both alright then?" she asked.

"I'm fan bloody tastic." Sirius called from his bed. "Anyone find my broom yet?" he asked, sitting up.

And of course, on that question, Remus and Peter entered the room, followed by James, holding Sirius' broom. The two boys locked eyes, and a clear message was conveyed. This was no accident.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem, Paddy."

"OY! How many times, Jamie? Pad_foot_" Sirius sighed. "Say it with me, Pad-_foot_:"

James only smirked. "Yes, Padd...E."

Sirius glared playfully.

"So, aside from the accident, how did the flying lesson go?" Lily asked.

Hermione blushed a little, and Lily raised a brow. "It was fine." she finally mumbled.

"Really?" Lily asked, coyly.

Hermione was saved from further embarrassment, by Madam Pomfrey bustling in, and shooing everyone out.

But by the last look Lily sent her, she knew she'd not heard the end of this conversation.

* * *

**A / N :** see there? James has his moments of maturity...now if only he could have them where Lily's concerned...

Thanks to everyone who reviewd, and lookie here! I'm actually gonna do the whole personal response thing! Imagine that!

**The Gryffindor Drummer : **Thanks! And here you go, another chapter.

**Chocolate froggy :** Thanks, I rather liked it.

**amrawo :** I'm glad you love it

**vla1diva : **Thanks, thanks, and as for Severus and Hermione being friends...well, obviosly not going to happen anytime soon, but maybe...eventually, you'll just have to wait and see (ok, ok, yes, I do plan on that, eventually, but not for awhile)

**Serenipity-England-1922 :** I just have to say, your review put a huge smile on my face! Goddess, huh? Well, thanks. I'm glad your enjoying this.

**No 1 You Know : **M? ...K?

**Rainyn Dawn :** Thank you, really. Yes, I totally agree with the whole RAB is Regulus thingy. It was my first thought as soon as I finished HBP (Which I will admit, I actually started writing this _before_ reading the book, but I'm doing my best to incorporate the book into this.) And yes, bored Sirius will _always_ equal a harrassed Snivellus, no matter what.

**shadowglove : **Oh, I know it. A possesive one, our Sirius is, and we'll just have to see what he'll do about. Because, obviosly, Hermione's going to eventaully realize that Sirius and his friends are tailing her.

**LunaLovegoss **: Well, Dumbledore was the obvious choice here. And as for her telling Slytherin's she's a mud-blood. Well, it was too good an oppurtunity to pass up. I was laughing myself when I wrote that.

**Angharad Marared Rhodri Gwynedd :** The way I see it, she'll eventually tell him all, I mean, he's Dumbledore, hardly anything that goes on in his school iws kept a secret for long.

LAst, but not least...This Chapter's dedicated to my mommy, who's birthday is today (Although, I know she'll never read this, but oh well.) Happy Birthday mommy dearest...who is now 43 (I think)

As always, and until next time...Raeyvn Rain


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**T**hey were released from the hospital that afternoon. Lily swooped in on Hermione like a hawk, eager for details. Hermione was very reluctant to say anything, although, there wasn't much to say.

Except, about the sudden fascination she'd developed with his hands. It seemed to be all she could think of. Those damned hands, so warm, and strong against her.

_No, no bloody hell, no! Bad, Hermione. Bad thoughts._

There, all better. At least, until...

"Well, tonight is the night, ladies. Gryffindor's Girl's Night." Alex beamed.

"Ah, and that would be, what, exactly?" Hermione asked. This was the second time it had been mentioned, and she was very curious.

"Girl's night. We invite all fifth, sixth and seventh, year Gryffindor girl's to wherever the location happens to be, and have your basic girl's night." Lily explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it started with Gryffindor's, several years ago, from what I hear, and someone told Hufflepuff, and they started their own, then someone told Ravenclaw, then Slytherin, now each house hosts their own girl's night once a month." Angie added.

"We have to constantly change the location, as certain boys around here are nosy, but it always works out in the end."

"How's that?"

"Well, Alex usually steals the boy's map, so they can't find us."

"Map?" She knew very well what map.

"This silly map the boys have. Shows where everyone is, and what not. Nothing too special." Alex said quickly.

"Oh, well that's..neat." Hermione hid her grin. Oh, she knew the Marauder's map well.

"Speaking of, have you gotten it yet?" Angie cut in.

"Ah, no. Remus said Filch confiscated it from James and Sirius the other night."

"I see. And do we believe them?" Lily asked, slowly.

"Well, I'd say yeah..." Alex said un-surely.

"Hmm. Well, I have an idea." Hermione spoked suddenly. "Mind you, it's a bit tricky, but if we all pull together, I think I might be able to check and see if Filch has it."

"Well, see. Thing is, it looks just like ordinary parchment." Alex said, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, is there any way at all to tell?" She also knew the answer to that.

"Well tap it with your wand, and say something. It'll say Messrs. Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, across the top. Usually it'll insult or compliment you, depending." Lily answered.

"Ok. Well, here's the plan." Hermione grinned, and outlined the idea. When she was done, Alex, Lily and Angie were all smirking. A truly Marauder thing for them to do, and wouldn't it just eat those boys up , knowing the girl's rescued their map?

* * *

**T**he plan was put into effect just an hour after it's birth. Hermione set herself up close to Filch's office, under the invisibility cloak Lily had managed to beg off James. What a sucker. All she'd had to do, was look at him, and he was ready to give her the world.

Then, Alex and Lily had convinced the boys to take a walk with them. Where they were, for once, allowed to create a little scene. Hermione had no clue as to what they'd done, but by the way Filch tore out of his office, she was willing to bet it had been something grand.

She crept quietly into the office, and began the search for the map. She found it rather easily, tucked away in the top drawer of the filing cabinet to the left of the desk. For good measure, she tapped her wand to it, " I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good." The map spread out, and lines began forming over the paper, as the familiar message appeared at the top.

She smiled, then frowned. Oh no! Filch was coming back this way. She looked around, relieved to see the five little dots nearing Gryffindor Tower again, she scurried out of the room, just as Filch rounded the corner. He marched past her, snarling about bratty student's and tortures of various sorts. She shuddered at the images, muttered the words to close the map, put her wand up, and moved on.

Inside the Common Room, Hermione found Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Alex all waiting. The boys hadn't known what she'd been planning, but they'd figured the girls were up to something.  
Hermione, still under the cloak, shoved the map in her pocket, and pulled the cloak over her head. She tossed it back to James, who stared at it momentarily. "Thanks." she said.

"Er, your welcome?" he said.

"Ah, and what no good deed have you been up to Miss Martin?" Sirius asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said coyly, as she stepped onto the girl's stairs.

Lily and Alex followed quickly.

Inside their dorm, they all collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Hermione tossed the parchment onto the bed. "There it is, ladies." she said smugly.

"Wow. You did it. I'm impressed." Alex said. She took out her own wand, and muttered the words to activate it. Hermione, once again played her part, and looked at it, with measured awe.

"Pretty great, isn't it?" Angie asked.

"Well, it would take a great deal of enchantments wouldn't it? Pretty impressive magic there." she said.

"Yeah, well. How long do we plan on keeping this?" Lily asked, suddenly.

"Well." Alex began, smirking. "I say we leave it up to Hermione. She's the one who got it, so, it's on her."

"Well, er, Maybe just a ...few days?" Hermione suggested sheepishly.

"Ok." Lily grinned.

* * *

**T**he Gryffindor's Girl's Night was held in the seventh year, girls dorm this month. Hermione soon learned that they'd used various Girl's Dorms, the Room of Requirement, an abandoned classroom, on the fourth floor, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (just once, Myrtle had flooded them out) just in efforts of keeping the overly inquisitive boy's of Gryffindor out.

There were six fifth years, five sixth years, and five seventh year girls. Their names, she couldn't remember for the life of her.

And each girl came in bearing sweets of some sort. The huge chunks of chocolates the girls had bought in Hogsmeade, were soon joined by mounds of individually wrapped sweets, such as butterscotch candies, peppermint, chocolate frogs, acid pops, four boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and other sweets yet to be identified.

"Alright, so, who's going to go first?" Alex spoke up once everyone was settled in their sleeping bags, with a piece of chocolate in hand.

"Lily, how many times and ways has James asked you out since last time?" a fifth year, Melissa, spoke up.

"Ugh. About four. Once in the Great Hall, as I'm sure you _all_ remember?" several heads nodded. Hermione raised a brow.

"He stood up in the middle of dinner, and gathered everyone's attention, and declared that this year, would be the year, then he asked her out. It was kind of funny." Alex laughed.

"Not to me!" Lily exclaimed. "It was awful."

"Well, say he asked you all nice and quiet like, what would you say?" A sixth year, Hannah, asked.

Lily blushed slightly. "Well, if he'd just you know, not be so ...so obnoxious, I think I'd say yes." she admitted.

"Aha! I knew it!" Angie piped up.

"Yeah, well, how are things with Peter?" Lily asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Good. We had a date to Hogsmeade over the weekend. He took me to Madam Puddifoots." she smiled.

"Oooh! So, talk around the common room is that Remus finally asked Alex out." A little red headed fifth year grinned.

"Yes, and we had a wonderful time. We just went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, then walked around. But it was nice." Alex smiled as she talked.

"And, we also hear, that Sirius Black hasn't snogged or shagged any girl's in over a week."

"What?" several girls cried out.

"Hmm? Is that odd?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Lily said darkly. "I swear I've caught him in more broom closets this year than a combination of every other house!"

"Really. And it's only November." Alex added.

"Wow."

"Yeah, actually, it's been since he set his sight on you." one girl said thoughtfully.

"Me? But, we're just friends." Hermione denied. _Friends don't fantasize over their friends hands_. That sneaky little voice in her head reminded her, smugly.

"Actually, that's right." Lily added, frowning. For a brief instant, Hermione feared that she'd spoken that aloud. Until she raised alarmed eyes to Lily. Lily brightened considerably. "Hey, I heard..."

And the Girl's Night went on from there. Hermione was relieved, and really enjoyed herself, once conversation turned from her and Sirius.  
By the next morning, Hermione decided that she quite liked the Gryffindor Girls Night.

* * *

**J**ames and Sirius were moping. There was no other way to describe it. The girls, they decided, were acting very odd today. One minute they were dragging them through the corridors, willing them to cause trouble, then the next, they were abandoning them and running off to their rooms.

This could only mean one thing.

A Gryffindor's Girl's Night.

Peter slunked in through the Portrait hole, followed closely by Remus. "Hey guys." Peter called, as soon as he was inside the room.

"Hmm, oh hey Pete." James said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Loud echoing laughter echoed from up the girls steps. Sirius gave a pointed look to the newcomers, that clearly stated that the Girls Night was the problem.

"Well, forget about that." Peter dismissed. "I was down in the dungeons earlier, and overheard Snape telling your brother, that he jinxed your broom, and caused the accident." Peter said, in a low tone.

Sirius perked up. "I knew that slimy git had something to do with it." he said fiercely.

"That was beyond obvious, Pad-foot! Foot!" James changed it at the dark glare he received from Sirius.

"So, what are we going to do?" Peter asked, snickering slightly, at his friends.

"Nothing." Sirius said, grinning madly.

Three incredulous faces turned to him. "Not yet, any way. Let him get good and comfortable, then we'll strike." he said smugly.

"Just what are you planning, mate?" James asked, curiously.

"You'll see, later. I will tell you this, Snivellus will think twice about hurting Hermione again, I guarantee that." he said, a dark glint in his eye.

"Right then. So, we gonna bust up their night?" Remus asked, pointing up the Girl's staircase.

Sirius and James contemplated it, briefly, and made a decision. "Nah."

"Good, I think Alex'd have killed me if we did."

"That's not to say, our good friend Wormtail can't pop in, once in awhile, and listen in."James added.

Peter nodded, and popped into his animagus form, and climbed the girl's stairs. Not the easiest of feats, but he finally managed, and scurried down the halls, towards the seventh years dorms.

Sirius, James and Remus waited for him. Though, as they soon discovered, it wasn't a long wait.

Peter scurried back to them, and transformed back into his human self. "Don't know which of them thought it up, but they've got every bloody charm imaginable up on that door. It's even sealed. They've got one on it that sends out ahock if you get too close. Only thing not on it is Silencio." he huffed, and lightly rubbed his shoulder where he'd been shocked.

"Well, we tried." James muttered sourly.

"That we did mate. There's always next time." Sirius said, lounging back against the couch, and dreaming up glorious ways to get back at Snivellus.

* * *

**A/N :** Ah! I've been sick for the past week, it sucks, I'm miserable, I hate it, and this chapter isn't the best, but what can you expect, I'm all sick-like! Anyway, I just have to say this, although it has absolutely no relevance to anything! My brother got married Friday, and his little four year old son was ring bearer. He was so cute! He was very well behaved. He'd look at the preacher while he was talking, then look from Michael to Sandra while they were saying their parts, then back to the preacher. He didn't try and take off, like we all thought he would. It was absolutely adorable! Now the flower girl...well, that's another story. AND, _someone_ (Evil mother's and their deranged love of snapping pictures when you least want them to!) managed to get a picture, of me willingly giving my brother a shudder hug! Ugh! Ok, I am so not a touchy feely type person, I like my space, realllllly like my space. Luckily, I managed to confiscate one copy, and my brother has the other. Er, now on to regularly scheduled programming!

Once again, thanks to everyone who read this, and all those who reviewed.

**Serendipity-England-1922 :** I'll work on that action for you.

**RainynDawn: **Oh, I know, Sirius will get his revenge, just wait, it will be good, and possibly even violent. It may take a little time, as he wants Snivelly to get nice and comfy before he does anything.

**The Gryffindor Drummer :** Well, here's your more, and thanks for reviewing!

**Angharad Marared Rhodri Gwenedd :** Thanks, and here's your update.

**Shadowglove** : LOL, yes, I agree Sirius did deserve it, but not Hermione, poor girl already terrified of flying...Tsk tsk, will these boys ever learn?

**Amrawo : **Thanks, and yeah, definetly some flying lesson there...

**BlackPaintedWhite : **No offense taken, you gave me an opinion, and weren't mean about it, so no, no offense, truth be told, I was hesitant to submit the story in the first place, for the very same reason. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

As always, and until next time... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Raeyvn Rain


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**H**ermione made it through her classes that week easily. As Saturday approached, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's both kicked up their feuds. The big opening Quidditch game of the season was approaching. Hermione had to smile, some things just didn't change through time.

She'd talked to Professor Dumbledore daily, and he'd told her that as of late, Voldemort had been quite. She knew from experience that this meant something was being planned, and that it was not good at all.

Lily was unusually perky this morning, and Hermione suspected that it had to do with the fact that James and the Gryffindor team was playing their first match of the season. Remus, Peter, Angie and Lily sat with her in the stands, waiting for the game to start. She wondered vaguely if the game would be as brutal as the Slytherin vs Gryffindor games of her time.

She had to laugh as onthe Slytherin side of the stadium suddenly red and gold sparks appeared. As random students and teachers tried to magic them away, they floated around and formed different phrases. All the phrases praised Gryffindor, or insulted the Slytherin house. Hermione shook her head, and sat upright as the Slytherin team flew out. None looked happy at all to see the Slytherin stands.

She listened through the introductions, and rolled her eyes as the obvious disdain for the Slytherin team, from the announcer. A fifth year, Gryffindor boy.

As Gryffindor's players flew out, and circled the pitch, Hermione cheered loudly. Sirius flew close to the stands, and winked at the group. Hermione nearly screamed herself hoarse. When James flew out, and was announced, Hermione was reminded of Harry. The stands were on their feet, everyone-save Slytherin-cheered and screamed for him. He flew over near the Slytherin stands, and obviously said something, because a lot of them started yelling, loudly, and a few produced wands. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore's look stopped them.

"And the Quaffles have been released...And Now the bludgeors. And Finally the Snitch!" the announcer called out happily.

The whistle was blown, and the game started.

Almost immediately, Sirius hit one of the bludgeors off towards one of the Slytherin chasers. It came within an inch of the boys head. Sirius beamed proudly.

James flew around the pitch, looking for any sign of the snitch.

Alex got hold of the quaffle, and passed it between herself and Hannah as they shot down towards the goals.

The Slytherin keeper glared at the two girls, but Alex smirked, made a quick move to the left, which the keeper followed, and tossed the ball back to Gryffindor's third keeper, Robert, who jerked his broom in the opposite direction, and tossed the quaffle through the hoop.

"10-0 GRYFFINDOR!" The announcer shouted. Everyone cheered.

The game continued on. Thirty minutes in, Gryffindor was up 60-20 on Slytherin, and the Slytherin team was getting increasingly angry. One of their beaters flew by Sirius and in a surprising move, swung his bat at him. Hermione gasped, as the bat connected with Sirius' arm.

"FOUL! FOUL! DID YOU SEE THAT! THAT NO GOOD-" the announcer cried, indignant.

"MR. ANDERSON!" Professor McGonnagall cut him off.

"Er, right. Slytherin's beater, Anthony Parks, just hit Gryffindor beater, Sirius Black, with his beater's bat. The referee, appearantly blind-sorry-didn't see it."

And it only got worse from there. Bludgeors were aimed with deadly accuracy at the players, and both Gryffindor and Slytherin team mates were either bloodied or bruised, by the time both seeker's spotted the snitch.

James immediately flew into a dive, after the snitch, with Slytherin's seeker just behind him. They were literally nose to nose, as they advanced on the little golden ball.

"GO JAMES! GO!" Remus shouted, from beside her, as Lily yelled her own encouragement. Peter was on his feet, eagerly watching his friend, and Angie had a look of bored disinterest. Obviously the girl wasn't very enthused by the game.

In a move that greatly reminded her of Harry, James didn't pull up from his dive until the last possible second, while Slytherin's seeker opted for the safer route.

This left James as the closest to the snitch. While everyone's eyes and attention were focused on James, the Slytherin beater, the same one who'd got Sirius, sent the budgeor flying straight at James. His concentration was fully on the snitch, and he didn't notice the approaching bludgeor. Just as his fingers closed around the fluttering gold ball, the bludgeor hit him, in the face.

Blood poured obscenely from his nostrils. The left lense of his glasses was shattered. An angry red mark on his cheek. Hermione grimaced.

But James seemingly didn't notice. He raised his hand proudly in the air, gold snitch fluttering wildly between his fingers.

All of Gryffindor cheered. Sirius threw his bat at the Slytherin beater. Alex did an odd little dance on her broom. The red and gold sparks that still hovered over the Slytherin's spelled out in big bold letters "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" And Hermione, she found herself jumping up and down, with Lily, both screaming excitedly.

* * *

**D**own on the pitch, James winced as the blood gushed from his broken nose. Sirius and Alex joined him on the ground.

"You were supposed to catch the snitch, not the bludgeor." Sirius observed.

"Right, bludgeors are your job, mate. And besides, I did get the snitch." James shot back.

Sirius grinned. "That you did."

"Come on, let's get Madam Pomfrey to fix that nose of yours." Alex advised, grabbing James' arm, and pulling him with her towards the castle.

"Aw! But Allie, there's a party in the Common Room, I can't miss that." he whined.

"Tough luck, James." Alex rolled her eyes. "Bedside's it'll be fixed up in no time, and you can get to the party." she added. James would have argued more, but his nose began throbbing even more painfully. He decided to listen, just this once.

* * *

**T**he after parties were something Hermione had rarely participated in. Looking back, she wished she'd done more participating. It had taken her seven very long years, to realize that the most important things in life were not books, or studying, though she still held them in high regards.

It was probably that last battle, the one where she'd been pulled from her time, and sent back to this one, that had cemented that new resolve. Losing most all the people she'd ever cared about, at one time, had made her see that there was so much time wasted, with her nose in a book constantly. She'd rarely taken time to enjoy a late night Gryffindor party. She'd never taken the time to laugh at the odd pranks the went on at the school. She'd never taken the time, to just sit back, and enjoy the company of good friends.  
And how could she have? When the first six years of her Hogwart's education were spent fighting an evil wizard, and uncovering long buried secrets. When the last year, had been spent fighting a war. Searching for horcruxes, and balancing all that with her studies. Yes, even then, even in the most crucial fight for life, she'd still maintained her studies.

That last night, on the battlefield, Hermione knew had changed her life irrevocably. She and Ron had just gotten to where they could be friends again, as they'd briefly tried a relationship just after sixth year, and it had ended horribly. They'd fought constantly, bickered incessantly, and neither had been willing to back down an inch. By the end, Hermione had known that however much she may have cared about Ron Weasley, they'd never be able to be together.

And just a few short weeks before heading into that last battle, They'd talked it out. They'd just gotten back on speaking terms. And then she'd lost him again. Along with so many others. Her heart ached for her lost friends. Ginny... she was the closest thing Hermione had had to a sister. And Harry had loved her, even if they weren't together. Just as she had loved Harry. And poor Harry, had to watch her die that night, along with five of her brothers. Along with Molly and Arthur.

Hermione ruthlessly shoved those thoughts away. She was here to change all that. She wouldn't let it happen. No way. Even if she had to fight Voldemort herself, she'd make sure Harry and the others never knew the suffering she knew.

She looked up as the hero's of the day entered through the portrait hole. After the match, the team had followed Alex and James to the Infirmary, and the others had headed back to the Common Room.

Lily sat beside Hermione, watching as the shadows of sadness crept over her face. She didn't know the girl very well, but even she shuddered to think of what the girl had been through to cause such utter and complete devastation. Often at night, Angie Lily and Alex would wake to hear the other girl crying. Usually, they'd wake her enough to pull her from her dreams, and she'd drift right back to sleep. Lily wasn't even sure she remembered them afterwards.

She too looked up when the Quidditch team walked in. James, as usual, was leading the bunch, with that smug smirk of his. Sometimes, she really wanted to wipe that smirk straight off his arrogant face. She sighed. If only..

Sirius followed behind James, grinning like loon. They'd just successfully beaten the Slytherins in the opening match. Nothing could bring him down right now. He spotted Hermione sitting on a couch with Lily. He easily made his way over to her, and sat on her other side.

"You were really great out there." she smirked. "I take it, that was you boys doing, the sparks over Slytherin?"

"No one can prove that." he laughed.

"That's a yes." Lily interjected.

Sirius sighed. "Oh, your so cruel, Lovely Lily." he shook his head, in mock despair.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Immature brat." she muttered, but smiled. Her smile turned instantly to a frown, when James finally disentangled himself from his admirers, and dropped onto the couch on the other side of her. "So, you watch the game, Evans?" he asked.

"James, everyone watched the game." she said, frowning.

"Well, they just had to see the-" but Hermione cut him off.

"James, that was fantastic flying out there." she said, thinking fast to cut off whatever absurd arrogance that was about to spew forth.

"Thanks, Hermione. What'd you think, Lily?" he asked.

Lily nodded, grudgingly. "Impressive, yes. But bloody foolish. You could have gotten yourself hurt."

"Why, Evans. I didn't think you cared." James, despite the mocking tone, looked hopeful.

"Then you were right." she snapped. He deflated.

"Right, I think I'm going to go find Moony." He stood suddenly.

"Lily, that was a bit harsh." Hermione said, frowning.

Sirius stared after James. No matter what Lily Evans ever threw at him, he always bounced back with a quick smile, and a joke. He'd never seen James just flat out walk away from her. He turned an angry stare to Lily.

"You think your so much bloody better'n him don't you, Evans? Well get one thing straight, if there is one bloody thing in this world I'm sure of, it's James Potter. And I know Jamie loves you. If you can't or better yet, won't see past the way he acts, then just bloody tell him, once and for all."

Lily was speechless. James called her Evans all the time, when he'd get angry or frustrated with her, but Sirius had never done that. She'd always been Lovely Lily, Lils, Lilikins, and even The Magnificent Goddess Lily Evans a time or two, but most importantly, she'd always been Lily, and never Evans. For him to address her like that, he had to be mad.

Before she could respond, he strode away.

Hermione bit her lip and looked between them. Lily looked near tears, while Sirius was just exuding anger. She knew he'd be going to find James. So, with a desperate glance to Alex, she spoke to Lily. "Hey, wanna go up to our room and talk about it?"

Lily bit her lip, and nodded.

* * *

**S**irius had never in all his years here at Hogwart's, gotten that angry with anyone, save a Slytherin. To find that anger directed at Lily Evans, was a shocker for him as well. He didn't think about that, however, once he caught up with James, who'd left the Common Room undetected.  
James was sitting in the astronomy tower, one leg dangling outside the window, as he sat perched on the ledge. He was lost in thought, as Sirius approached him.

"Jamie?" Sirius asked.

James turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Er, you alright?" he asked.

James sighed. He knew he could talk to Sirius about anything. They'd been through too much together to not be comfortable discussing this. James had been there when Sirius got his first letter from home, first year, in which, his parents claimed disgust over his placement, and not for the first time, threatened to disown him. James had been there when Sirius finally had enough, and left his family once and for all, he'd been there through all of Sirius' major life crisis's, and knew without a doubt, that Sirius would be there for him. "Maybe...maybe it's time to give up." he said, barely above a whisper.

Sirius was surprised. It took a lot to shake James Potter's confidence in himself. "Maybe." he agreed cautiously. "But, Jamie, you've been trying to get her for years, you really want to give that up?" and it was true. His quest to win Lily Evans affections was an major part of what made James what he was. With no Lily Evans, what would James Potter be?

He snorted. "Lot of good that's done me." He sighed, and pulled his leg back in the window, before hopping off his perch. "For the last five bloody years, I've been trying, and she throws it back in my face each and every time." he fumed.

"Jamie..." Sirius was at a loss. He didn't know what to say.

"I know, Paddy, Lily fucking Evans, my everything. I do love her, you know, but I'm tired of doing this." he seemed to deflate at this. Every bit of the confidence and and arrogance that made Sirius believe that he could do and be anything, was just, not there. Lily had finally managed it. She'd broken him, with just a few careless words. And that scared Sirius more than anything, save Voldemort himself.

"Jamie, think about this." he tried.

"Think about it? It's all I've bloody thought about for years, Sirius, I give up."

"No. James Potter doesn't quit. You listen to me, Jamie, you are not a quitter. So, Evans doesn't love you, there's other girls. You can't just...I mean..." he threw his hands up. Maybe he should get Moony? Remus was better at the emotional stuff. He'd know what to say.

"I have thought, Padfoot. Starting now, I'm not going to chase after Evans anymore. She ever decides I'm good enough for her, well, she'll just have to come to me." he said firmly, eyes flaring with steeled determination. "We've got a party to get back to." he said, smirking.

"Right." Sirius agreed.

* * *

**L**ily blinked, and sat on her bed. Hermione and Alex watched her carefully. "What...I mean...huh." Lily said, frowning.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Alex asked, having not been privy to the conversation in the common room.

"Sirius...he...and James...I didn't know they'd get that...that mad." Lily said, flustered.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"Lily said something about Jame's could have gotten hurt during the match, and he said 'Didn't know you cared', and she said she didn't, and James got upset, and left, then Sirius got mad, and told her off." Hermione summarized.

"Oh. What did Sirius say, Lils?" she asked.

"He said that James loved me, and that I should tell him if I couldn't 'see past his act', and..he called me Evans." Lily said, still slightly bewildered.

"Huh?" Alex asked, clearly confused.

"Sirius, he called me Evans." Lily pouted.

"And? James calls you Evans all the time." Alex said.

"Yeah, but he's...well, he's James. Sirius never calls me Evans, and he never gets mad. It's just not him" she explained. "Was he right?" she asked suddenly.

"Was who right? About what?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius...he said James loves me." Lily clarified.

A look of comprehension passed both Hermione and Alex's faces. "Oh! Well, it's beyond obvious, Lils." Alex grinned.

"Yeah, Sirius told me James has been in love with you since third year." Hermione added. Both girls shot her knowing smirks. "What?"

"Sirius told me." Alex said, mimicking her.

Hermione glared.

"Been having many chats with dear old Sirius?" Lily teased.

"No." Hermione snapped defensively. "Just ... a few." she finished lamely, while blushing.

"Riiight." Alex and Lily chorused.

"And, anyway, we weren't talking about me, we were talking about Lily." Hermione said.

"Yes, tell us, Lily, how ever have you missed the fact that James Potter is absolutely in love with you?" Alex teased.

" I...well, I don't know. I always just thought he was being his usual annoying pratish self." she said.

"Well, now you know." Hermione said.

"And what do you plan to do about it." Alex added

"What can I do? I've probably completely blown it." Lily said.

"Well, go talk to him, of course!" Alex said, exasperatedly.

"I can't." Lily said, burying her face in her pillow.

"Why ever not?" Hermione demanded.

"Because! You know what an arrogant prat he is! Imagine what he'll do if I willingly talk to him about this." Lily snapped.

"You never know, Lily, he may just surprise you." Alex said, wisely.

"Fine, I'll bloody talk to the jerk." she huffed.

"That's the spirit!" Alex said happily.

Lily trailed down the stairs, but stopped cold on the next to last step.

Because there, right in front of them, was James Potter, in a full on snog with some airy blond sixth year. Lily recognized the girl as Ariana, one of the Sirius Black fan club.

Lily instantly spun around, and dashed back up the stairs. "Stupid, arrogant, ignorant, bloody...Can't believe I was...Ugh! I hate him."

* * *

**A / N :** Ok, don't kill me, I know, I know...James...and a girl other than Lily. I swear to you, it won't last long...I don't even know how it happened. It just sort of came out that way...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

**The Gryffindor Drummer : **Thanks, and here's your more

**Marged Hymffri : **lol, thanks, as soon as I wrote that bit a few chapters ago, where Sirius mentioned the map getting confiscated, I just knew I had to have Hermione get it back. And yep, The boys of her own time definately had an influence on her.

**shadowglove : **Heh, the little rat deserves it! Ok, and yeah, Hermione put the charms on the door, of course, Yes, Snivellus is in some deep...

**serenitynight : **Thanks! Glad your enjoying it.

**RainynDawn : **I have some fantabulous plans for Sirius' revenge, oh, the possibilities...it's going to be good...

**Serendipity-England-1922 : **Thanks. No action yet...but I promise, very soon. Just a few things I need to happen first.

**LunaLovegoss : **Yeah, I know. I had this whole image in my head, with Hermione at the girl's night, just floundering, completely out of her element...and as for Peter, well...the way I see it, he never gave them a reason to doubt his loyalty until the night Voldemort attacked James, Lily and Harry, but whether or not he is loyal...well, just wait and see..

**Sermione101 : **well, glad you found it, and are enjoying it. I tried to make it different from the rest.

**Shadow Child of Flames : **Here's your update

**amrawo :** glad ya loved it, here's the next part.

**kitkatgirl : **Hah, was wondering when someone would pick up on that. Yes, the original idea for the Fates did come from Angel the Series. I was up early one morning, and caught a re-run, and it kinda stuck in my mind, and I sorta twisted it around to suit my purposes, and thus, The Fates were born. Lily's starting to come around, but poor James, he just can't catch a break with her. Though I have to say, they will be together soon. Action is starting very, very soon.

**chocolate-froggy : **I can't wait for the revenge either...

**Ari** : Here's the update...

**screwtheperfectlife : **Well...thanks! Here's the update, and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**T**he new official couple of Gryffindor was James Potter and Ariana Mason. It was a shock to all, as the entire student population was well aware of the fact that James was in love with Lily. Even the Professors seemed to be in slight shock over the news. Albus Dumbledore, of course, just twinkled, in that often annoying way of his.

It had been over two weeks since her arrival in the past, and she was still no further in finding out just what she needed to do than before. She was beginning to get frustrated, and on top of that, was the fact that she hadn't been able to get five minutes alone since she'd arrived. It was appearant that Remus had told Sirius and the others about Malfoy bothering her, which, come to think of it, he hadn't lately. She made a mental note to check up on him. If he was anything like his son, he was planning something.

Now, she was seated in the library, Remus and Peter were two tables over from her. Studying supposedly, but she knew they were keeping an eye on her. She wondered if that was all Sirius' doing. She rubbed her tired eyes, and stared at the Transfiguration text in front of her.

Two weeks full of nightmares each time she slept was taking it's toll on her. She could hardly concentrate on the words in front of her, and within ten minutes, she was asleep, head resting peacefully on the top of her essay.

* * *

**S**he was surrounded by white. Gleaming, sparkling, shining white. Last time she'd seen this much white, had been...The Fates.

Dread filled her. Had she somehow already failed? Would they send her back, before she could change anything? Or did they have more information on her mission to share with her?  
"Um, Hello?" she called out un-surely.

"Chosen." The Younger Sister Fate said from somewhere behind her.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"Your mission."

"What about it?" she asked, worried.

"Don't you want to know how your supposed to help? Who and where?" The Fate almost sounded amused.

"Well, er, yeah. I had wondered about that." Hermione admitted. " I also wondered, about a few other things." she added.

"Such as?" The Fate Sister inquired.

"Such as...well, all of it. Like, how am I to defeat Voldemort? Wasn't that Harry's job. You know with the prophesy and all? And how am I supposed to find the horcruxes? Are they still in the same place as my time? And Well, who to save? How to do it?" she rapidly fired questions.

The Sister Fate nodded. She had expected all of these questions. "You will know when the time comes, how to defeat him. I can not tell you this, not yet. It is for you to figure out, and you to choose." She shook her head when Hermione made to protest.

"As for whose job defeating Him is...well, I am a Fate, and we do decree these things. The prophecy was meant to bring hope, and to mark the one. The One through whom our savior would become known. Tell me, do you believe you'd be the same person you are now, if not for your friend, and his losses and fights in life?"

Hermione lowered her head. She knew very well that she'd care for nothing aside from her books, if not for befriending Harry and Ron. "No." she answered honestly.

"Would you be the same girl, who is willing to put her life on the line, to save another? Would you still be willing to die, to save people you'd never met before, from an unkind fate? And would you be standing here, agreeing to take on a mission that could change history as you knew it. That could erase all your memories of life, and lose you everyone you've ever loved?" The Fate asked.

"N-no, I wouldn't." she answered truthfully. She'd be in a library, right now, studying for ... something or other.

"But yet, if not for your friend being marked, for bringing peace, even temporary, to the wizarding world, for saving your life, from a troll, you wouldn't be the girl you are now."

And Hermione realized the truth in that statement. She realized that if not for Harry, then Voldemort wouldn't have possessed Quarrel. He wouldn't have allowed a troll into the school, and she wouldn't have been saved by Harry and Ron, therefore, she'd never have been close friends with them. She knew that it was that experience that had cemented their friendship. Before that, she'd only been that bookworm know it all, in Gryffindor.

"So what? Are you saying all of this...it was planned all along? How?" she demanded.

"It was planned, that one would be marked, to bring the Chosen to us."

"You lied."

"No, we did not."  
"Yes, you claimed only Harry could defeat Voldemort." Hermione persisted.

The Fate sighed. "We had to. It was the only way. He would not have been marked, otherwise. The Prophecy would have been discarded. We had to entice the Dark Wizard."

"But at the price of James and Lily's lives?" Hermione asked.

"Only in that reality. Your our Chosen, you've been brought here to change that, it is you, and you alone who can mend the wrongs of time."

"Why me?"

"It is not time yet." The Fate said, in answer.

"When will it be?" She demanded.

"When you are ready."

Hermione could have screamed. This was getting frustrating. "Why did you bring me here, today?" she asked, wearily.

"To tell you who will be first."

"First?" Hermione repeated.

"Tomorrow night, there will be an attack." The Fate began. She outlined where and who, and when. Hermione was surprised. Of all the possibilities on figuring out who to save, this hadn't been one she had thought of.

"And that's everything?" Hermione asked, once the Fate was done speaking.

"Yes." The Fate smiled. "And Good Luck."

* * *

**H**ermione woke with a start. She looked around the library, and saw that Remus and Peter had already left. A good thing, too, as she needed to see the Headmaster, and if they were still around, she'd have had to find a way to lose them.

She jumped up from her seat, and hurriedly gathered her books, and things and shoved them haphazardly into her bag. She practically ran from the library, and to the Headmasters office. She said the password, and climbed the staircase. She knocked on his door, and waited for him to grant her entrance.

"Ah, Miss Martin, what can I do for you?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Lemon drop?" he offered.

Some things would never change, she thought bemused. "No thank you. I have some information." she said, without preamble.

"I see." he said, and locked eyes with her.

"Tomorrow night, just after dark, there will be an attack. It's...it's going to be Mr. And Mrs. Potter. James' parents."

Dumbledore looked startled. "I see. I can not say I am surprised. The Potters one and all, have always very firmly opposed Voldemort." he said.

"I know. Th-the Fates, they contacted me, and told me everything. I-if someone doesn't warn them...they..they'll die." she turned tearful eyes to the Headmaster.

"No worries. I thank you, for seeking me out immediately. Don't worry about it anymore, child, With this advanced warning, we'll do everything we can to prevent this attack." he assured her.

"Thank you, Professor." She said, a worried frown still in place.

"I trust that you'll not share this information with anyone else?" he asked.

"N-no sir. I won't." she promised.

"Very well, I suggest you return to your Common Room for the evening. Perhaps you should stop by and see Madame Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion." he suggested, wisely.

"I'll think about that, sir." Hermione said, turning and reaching for the door.

Well, she'd done it. The first step had been taken. Now, she'd just have to wait and see, and hope everything went right.

* * *

**L**ily Evans waited impatiently for that big headed git, James Potter to begin their rounds. This was the one draw back to being Head Girl, it meant dealing with that great big prat being Head Boy. And of course, there just had to be the one night a week, that both Heads patrolled.

She tapped her foot, as she waited outside the small room designated for Prefect Meetings. He was late.

She felt an all consuming fury, when he rounded the corner, and arm slung of Ariana's shoulder.

"It's past curfew, Ariana. Get back to the common Room." she said, testily.

"Lighten up, Evans." Ariana shot back.

"Ten Points, for back talking the Head Girl." Lily snapped.

"Ariana, I'll see you in the morning." James promised. Lily rolled her eyes, as Ariana kissed James before departing.

"Geez, Evans. No need to get like that." James said, once the blond girl had left.

"James Potter, you are Head Boy, your supposed to set an example, not snog silly little girls after curfew." she snapped back.

"Jealous?" he quipped.

"As if!" she snorted. Ok, so maybe that's what it was, but damned if she'd admit it.

"Your loss, Evans." he said, as they began walking.

And for the first time, Lily had the distinct impression that it was.

* * *

"**M**r. Moony, you have the map?"

"Affirmative,Mr. Prongs."

"Good, good. Mr. Padfoot, cage?"

"Aye, Aye, Captain Prongsie."

Mr. Prongs heaved a great sigh. "Prongsie, mate? Prongs. Repeat it, Prongs."

"Prongs, you great big git."

"That'll do. Mr. Wormtail?"

"Yes, Mr. Prongs?"

"Have the password?"

"That, I do."

"Good, and I have the cloak. Marauder's ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Prongs." They all chorused.

"Alright, we have approximately seven minutes to get to the Slytherin Common Room, two minutes to access, and prank, and thirty seconds to get out, and under the cloak. It's time."

The four Marauder's snuck through the corridor's with the aid, of their map, which Hermione had returned to them just the day before. Sirius had been in awe, and declared his everlasting devotion to her, which had just made her laugh. With their map, they were much more efficient when pulling a prank on their natural nemeses-the Slytherin's.

The cage, which Mr. Padfoot carried, had had several charms placed on it, and now the boys didn't have to worry about too much noise.

While on patrol earlier that night, Mr. Prongs had sent Mr. Wormtail on a mission to the Slytherin dungeons, to gather the password to their Common Room.

As they neared the wall where the Slytherin common Room entrance was located, Mr. Moony checked the map for the All Clear. A simple nod of the head indicated all was good, and Mr. Prongs said the password.

Inside the Common Room, Mr. Padfoot made quick work of holding up the cage, muttering the counters for the charms, and sat it on the floor. He quickly darted back for the entrance, as Mr. Prongs held up the Invisibility cloak, ready for him to dive under it.

He turned, at the entrance, and muttered another charm, and dived under the cloak, and out of the room, as the cage door swung open.

The four Marauders grinned evilly, as the Cornish Pixies could be heard destroying what was once the immaculate, and extravagant common room of the Slytherin's.

"Job well done." was Mr. Prongs parting comment.

**C**eleste heard the first crash in the Common Room, and woke with a start. Within seconds, she was rolling out of bed, and darting for the stairs. As did her room mates. Loud curses could be heard from most all dorm rooms, as the occupants woke to the various crashing sounds.

Severus Snape too awoke to the loud ruckus going on in the common room. Without a question, he knew that Potter and his groupies had managed to get into their Common Room. A fact that infuriated him.

He ran into Celeste as he and Lucius entered the Cornish pixie infested Common Room. Portraits were flying, furniture was tossed on it's side. Parchments tossed all around, and the room was just...a mess.

Severus batted away a random pixie that had taken hold of his hair.

Girls were shrieking, and running back up the stairs, and he was ashamed to admit that some of the boys were too.

He sighed, as he raised his wand. "Immobulus!" he called out. Instantly, the pixies were immmobalized, floating stock still in mid-air.

He then turned, and headed back to bed, leaving the mess for someone else to deal with.

And again, like many times before, he found himself plotting revenge on the Marauders.

* * *

**B**reakfast was interesting, as the Gryffindor table received many icy glares from various Slytherin's. Almost everyone knew that the Marauder's had caused some kind of trouble, but no one knew just what it was for sure.

It wasn't until Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and stood before everyone, that it was found out.

"This morning, some one, or someone's, I should say, let loose a flock of Cornish Pixies into the Slytherin common Room, so, with that being said, Messrs, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin, please report to my office before classes."

Instantly, everyone turned to them. The four boys in question had adopted an innocent look about them, that fooled absolutely no one.

Hermione thought of her second year, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Those pixies had caused mass chaos in the Defense classroom.

She smiled slightly at the thought. Ah, she missed Ron and Harry. And Ginny. Years of sharing a space with the younger girl had forced them to become as close as sisters.

As the day wore on, Hermione found herself growing more and more anxious. She knew Professor Dumbledore would send her a message to discuss the Orders mission for that evening, but nerves made her jumpy.

* * *

**A**t the Potter Mansion, at precisely seven o'clock p.m., Albus Dumbledore sighed, as he knocked on the door. The door was opened by a smiling Mrs. Potter.

"Oh, Albus. This is a surprise! Oh, no.. Has James gotten himself into trouble again? I thought for sure becoming Head Boy would clear him of that urge to cause mayhem."

Albus laughed, lightly. "No no, James is doing...well, normal for him. I am here on official Order Business."

Immediately, all laughter left Mrs. Potter's eyes. "Come in. Come in." she said, stepping aside, and allowing him to enter. She shut and locked the door behind him. "Tea?" she inquired politely.

"No, thank you. I'm afraid we haven't much time." he said, gravely.

"Harold, dear. Albus is here." Mrs. Potter called up the stairs, as she led Dumbledore to the living room. He sat in an arm chair, and soon The Potter's were seated on the sofa, listening as he spoke.

"We've received information that tonight, your house will be attacked by Voldemort." Both Potter's flinched slightly at the name.

"Is this information reliable?" Mr. Harold Potter asked.

"I trust my informant." was his reply. "It is very reliable. But, we have a plan." he said, eyes twinkling merrily. Both Potter's settled in to listen to his plan.

Nearly forty minutes later, The Potter's were joined by another pair, that looked identical to them. Zachariah Yates, and Michael Tibdan, both under several conealement and disguise charms to make them look like Mr and Mrs. Potter. There were more members of the Order throughout the house, but they were under a concealment charm, making them invisible for a short while.

The real Mr. And Mrs. Potter were sent by Floo to Order's Headquarters, and the impostors sat in the kitchen, and waited.

At Nine o'clock on the dot, there was a subtle shift in the atmosphere. Fake Mr. Potter tensed, slightly, as did the Fake Mrs. Potter. Withing seconds, men in long black cloaks, and masks were swarming the house.

The Fake Potter's were instantly on their feet. The Death Eaters closed in on them, knowing they had the upper hand. Seven against two, the odds were most definetly in their favor.

Wands were raised, from both sides.

"We offer you, one last time. Join our lord." the unmistakable voice of Alexander Malfoy called out.

"No thanks, really." Yates said, as he allowed the charms to drop.

"Honestly, if I wasn't such a lady, I'd..." Fake Mrs. Potter began, then smirked as her, ah, his charms too wore off. "Oh, well, guess that's not a problem now." he smirked.

"What the-?" one of the death eaters asked.

Malfoy was furious. "Where are they?" He demanded, even as the death eater to his right called out. "Stupefy!" Yates was quicker though, and had a shield conjured just a second before the spell connected.

Of course, by now, the others were dropping their own concealment charms, and the death eaters realized they were outnumbered. Hexes and curses were flying. Shields were conjured, and a small battle waged inside the house.

Missed hexes bounced off walls, leaving burns and holes wherever they landed. The Potter's in the portraits, screamed and ran from sight. In one particular one, A single Portrait of Sirius and James together, the two boys made faces at the death eaters, and Malfoy aimed his wand at it. The images of the two boys scowled, and Malfoy muttered. "Incendio." and the picture went up in flames, just as he disaparated.

Self-preservation, as he called it. Malfoy's weren't stupid, afterall.

By the end, four Members of the Order were sent to St. Mungo's to be treated for curses. One had suffered the Cruciatus. Two of the death eaters had been caught in a body bind, and were taken in to Azkaban before the nights end.

All in all, it was considered a success.

* * *

**A / N **: I know, I know, the whole prophecy thing, right? Well, I figured I was already blowing the timeline all to hell anyway, why not take it one step further? It is Fanfiction after all, and I am the author, so therefore, what I say goes! HA! (j/k) but really, I sort needed to do it.

On to the thanks, ya?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry I don't have time to personally thank each one of you.**

**Shadowglove :** Ha! Go right ahead, just don't injure poor James too badly, I kinda need him alive and relatively healthy for the rest of the story.

**and, Wouldn't-you-like-to-know: **ok, earlier today, I posted this chapter, and I ranted about your review, after taking some time to cool off, I decided to apologize, as I over reacted.

I had THE WEEK FROM HELL this week, and that review was just sort of like the straw that broke the camels back. Don't take it personally, as I completely flipped out on my mother over something stupid too, and I apologized to her. I've been entirely too stressed out this week. Everything that could go bad or wrong did, and I stupidly just let it build up and build up, until I snapped. Eventually, I will go back to the previous chapter and fix my spelling error, sorry about that, but honestly I do have other priorities than this fic and Harry Potter in general. So thank you for reviewing.

So sorry everyone who read that.

Now, Never fear, James and Lily will eventually get their stuff straigtened out. And Sirius and Hermione will get closer. Now, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I really like updating every Monday, and I didn't want to break from that, so I hurried through finishing this chapter, so I could post it, even though I was less than thrilled with it. I didn't even start on it until Thursday night, so...

Anyway.

As always and until next time ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Raeyvn Rain


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Ah, I see you got my message, then." Dumbledore said, cheerfully as Hermione entered his office the next morning.

"Yes, sir. How did everything go?" she asked, urgently, she'd received a message from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix the evening before, as she paced the common room anxiously.

"All went well, Miss Martin. Mr, and Mrs. Potter were removed from the home, and a team of Aurors positioned inside, to await Voldemort's forces. Two Auror's were taken to St. Mungo's to be treated for severe burns, as were two others, but aside from that, no one was injured. Lemon drop?" he offered.

"No thank you. So they're fine then?"

"Yes. Quite well, and happily settling in to the Order's Headquarters. As well as eagerly awaiting a letter from their son." Dumbledore smiled. "If not for your warning, I fear things would have turned out most disastrous."

"I know, sir."

"Forgive me, but may I ask, how it is you knew of the attack?" he asked, his smile never dropping, but his eyes and ears taking on a sharper look.

"I...I ...The Fates." she answered, finally. She wasn't yet ready to reveal just who she was or where she was from. She knew Dumbledore, she trusted him, but he didn't know her, and you can not trust someone you don't know, so after much thought, she'd concluded that she would tell him her entire story, but only after he could, with out a doubt, trust her.

"I see. Please, let me know if your source comes up with any more information that could be useful."

"I most definetly will." she promised. "Tell me, sir. Do you know of horcruxes?" she asked, after a moment.

His eyes flickered, then one brow raised. "Not much is known about horcruxes." he said, evasively.

"Well then, perhaps I should tell you, that if you want to truly and completely defeat Voldemort, you should learn about them." She caught his eye, and knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about. He nodded once.

"What do you know of them, Miss Martin?" he asked.

"More than I ever wanted to." she answered truthfully.

"I do have an appointment later this morning, with young Mr. Potter, but we will discuss this further." he said. This time, it was Hermione who nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

They were half way through Potions, when a pale looking, and slightly shaky James Potter entered the class. He spoke to the Professor a moment, before taking his seat next to Sirius. 

Hermione watched as they whispered back and forth, and Sirius soon had the same look about him that James had. She had forgotten until that moment, that Sirius had lived with The Potters since he'd run away from home. Beside her, Lily watched the two boys curiously. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Lily's brow furrowed. Honestly, for a girl who wanted NOTHING to do with James Potter, she sure payed a lot of attention to what he did.

After class, neither James nor Sirius displayed any of their usual showmanship, and immediately headed outside, along with Peter and Remus.

* * *

"Your parents?" Remus asked, clearly shocked. 

They were sitting outside, in their usual spot, and James had just told Remus and Peter of his conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Beside him, Sirius sat, lost in his thoughts. This event had shaken him up pretty badly. Coming from a family full of dark art supporters, as well as death eaters, Sirius didn't take anything involving You Know Who, lightly.

"Why?" Peter asked. He didn't look nearly as shaken as any of the others, but he had paled slightly when James had told them.

"What do you mean, why? It's obvious, isn't it? All of them are members of the Order of the Phoenix. That's the group of witches and wizards who are trying to stop him. Of course he's going to go after anyone involved. Less opposed to him, better off he is, isn't he?" James said, angrily. "As soon as this years over...I'm joining too." he announced.

Sirius looked up sharply. "You know what Dumbledore said about it. Will he let us join?"

It wasn't even a question for Sirius. He firmly opposed any and everything Dark Arts related. Naturally, he'd join the Order, if allowed.

James nodded. "Yeah. We just have to be of age, and we can join. Even better for us, once we start Auror Training." He looked up at Remus after saying that. It was a well known fact, that with his status as a werewolf, he wouldn't be allowed to train as an auror. As much as they hated it, there was nothing they could do. Then, another thought struck him. "Say, isn't it a full moon tomorrow night?"

Remus glanced around, before nodding. "Yeah."

"Well, I suppose we ought to start thinking up reasons for our absences." James grinned. And just like that, the four Marauder's were back to their usual playful selves.

* * *

**J**ames stared at the girl in front of him. He honestly couldn't see what the big deal was. 

"Well?" Ariana asked, arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"Why are you in detention? Why won't I see you afterwards?" she asked.

"We've got detention for that prank we pulled on the Slytherin's, and I have patrol after, so I won't see you until the next morning." James answered. Honestly, he didn't have to explain _everything_ to her, did he? It's not like she owned him or something.

Ariana huffed. "Why don't I come on patrol with you?"

"No!" he protested loudly. "I er, I mean, you can't. Your not a prefect, and if a professor caught you out after hours with me, we'd both be in trouble."

"Who says we'd get caught?" She relaxed her stance, and stepped closer to him. She raised a hand, and stroked his hair, while laying the other on his chest. She leaned close to him, and whispered. "I thought, we could go to the Astronomy Tower, and you know, be _alone_."

James nearly groaned. He was a male, after all. It was a choice between his friends, and a beautiful, willing girl... tough decision.

Lily, who had been sitting with Hermione on the couch, working on a Potions assignment, suddenly stood, dropping her books and papers on the floor, and made a hasty retreat to the girls dorms. Ariana smirked, watching her go. James, who had watched every bit of Lily's exit, didn't notice the look on her face. Absolute triumph.

"So, James? How about it?" she asked.

James was still staring at where Lily had retreated. "Huh? Oh, sure." he said, absently.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as Ariana traipsed off with her little group of giggly friends, and James dropped onto the couch beside her.

"So, detention, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "Cornish pixies and all."

"So, how are things with _dear_ Ariana?" she asked.

"Great. Fine. Just perfect." James answered, scowling lightly at a spot on the carpet.

Hermione pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. If that little scene was any indication, things were anything but great, fine, or perfect.

She was distracted from her thoughts, as Sirius bounded in through the portrait hole. "Jamie! I just thought of the be-er, hello Hermione." Sirius said, instantly cutting off whatever he'd been about to say.

"Hello, Sirius." she said, looking up to him.

He grinned, and shot a look at James, who rolled his eyes, and nodded, slightly, before standing, and exaggerating a yawn. "Tired now, gonna go to bed, see you two later."

Sirius immediately took the seat vacated by James. "Been meaning to ask you, how did you get a hold of that map?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "That's a secret, Sirius."

He pouted. "Come on, you can tell me." he coaxed.

Hermione shook her head.

He sighed. "Thanks for rescuing it, anyway."

"Your welcome." she answered. Then she turned a pointed look at him. "The other night, after I went upstairs, you wouldn't have _happened_ to encourage James to move on to another girl, would you?"

"Ah, well. He didn't need much encouraging. He was ready to move on." Sirius said, defensively.

Hermione grabbed the pillow from beside her, and swung it around, to hit Sirius in the face. "Idiot! We had her all ready to go and talk to him!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes! You went and ruined it all!"

"Wait a minute! How's it my fault? Jamie's the one who went and snogged another girl."

"Yes, with your encouragement." Hermione glared at him.

"Still...not my fault." he insisted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So... care to give those flying lessons another shot?" he asked.

"No! No. no. no. no."

"But..I swear, this time, nothing will happen."

"It is not going to happen. Look what happened last time." she said, pointedly.

"Yeah, but Sni... someone jinxed my broom." he argued.

"Really? I find that highly doubtful." but even as she said it, it made sense. She thought back to the way the broom had reacted when Sirius had tried to right it. Yeah, it made a lot of sense.

"Yes, really. But, if you don't want to fly, maybe we could just go for a walk around the grounds?" he suggested.

Hermione hesitated. "I er, I guess." she said, un-surely.

"Great." he said, and stood, while pulling her up with him.

* * *

**L**ily Evans took great pride in her level of maturity, which was often said to be well above her classmates. 

Although, after leaving the common room, and going to her dorm, no one could say she was acting very mature.

"Stupid Potter. Stupid Ariana. Stupid Astronomy Tower." she muttered, then mocked Ariana's laugh. "Oh James, I'm such an air headed idiot. You simply _must_ drool all over me, every minute of everyday." she mocked.

"Well, if that's how you feel, I'm sure James would accommodated you." Alex's laughing tone caused Lily to go red in the face.

"Shuddup." she muttered, miserably. Then, she groaned, and flopped face down onto her bed. "Life sucks."

"Really now, Lily. It's not that bad. So James has a girlfriend, so what. Forget him. There's other guys out there. It's his loss." Ales shrugged, and dropped down next to her.

"That's not the point. You know, all along, I knew, just _knew_, that when he finally grew up, and deflated his head a bit, I'd say yes. I'd go out with him. Now, when it's finally happened, it's not with me." Lily pouted. Yes, Lily Evans was now pouting over James Potter.

"Give it awhile, things will get better." Alex said, sympathetically.

"They better." Lily said.

* * *

**S**irius and Hermione walked around the lake. The night was clear, and the stars shone brightly. A gentle breeze drifted around them, as they walked in silence. Hermione wore a small smile, and Sirius wondered at what she was thinking of. So, he asked. 

"Nothing. Everything." was her reply. Sirius raised a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just thinking about home. We never really had the time to just walk around. To just BE. There was always some big mystery to solve, work to be done. That, or keeping Harry from getting killed." she laughed mirthlessly at that. Some situations, she supposed, never changed, just the people.

"What kind of mysteries?" Sirius asked. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know why she cried in her sleep, and smiled at odd moments. He wanted, to know her, completely. And that, was a shock for him. He'd never taken the time before to actually get to know a girl. He'd only ever wanted one thing from them, and once he got it, he completely lost interest in them. Hermione was different. She was a mystery to him.

"Well.." Hermione began, not wanting to give away too much. "There was the time our Defense Professor was possessed by an evil Dark wizard."

Sirius brows shot up at that. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Hermione quirked a smile. "No, you are." (a/n:sorry, that was the obligatory Sirius/serious joke, won't happen again, promise.)

"Ha. Bloody. Ha." he grinned.

"Anyway, yes. There was also a giant wizards chess set, and a three headed dog, that year."

"Three headed dog? Sounds like something Hagrid would keep." he said. Hermione, again, smiled her I've-got-a-secret, smile.

"It's name was Fluffy."

"Who would name a three headed dog Fluffy?" he asked.

"Our grounds keeper."

"Sounds just like ours." Sirius snorted.

"Well, then there was the time an enchanted diary possessed my friends little sister, and made her write in blood on the walls, and set this basilisk loose on the school."

"Huh? No way. Your making that up."

"I am not!"

Sirius shook his head. "What else, then?"

"Hmm. A Death Eater posed as another one of our Defense Professors."

"How? No one noticed anything?"

"Nope. He was a really good actor." Hermione frowned a little, recalling the events of that year.

"And how has no one else ever heard of all this?"

"It was all kept very secret. Only a few know the exact details."

"Ah."

"There were a few other little things." _Lie_ "Nothing major, really." _Another lie_. "And now, I'm here."

"Well, I can't promise anything like that here, but we do have our share of fun." Sirius said.

"That's quite all right. I'd rather not have to fear for my life every year." Hermione laughed.

Although, in reality, she knew that now, she was at more risk for dying then ever before. Especially if anyone ever found out her secret.

* * *

**A/N:** Wouldn't it just figure, I tell you all that I update on Mondays, and here it is, Thursday, and I'm just now getting this chapter up. Ok, ok, sorry! My Internet was shut off, seems I forgot to pay the bill. Oops. So, it's back now. 

I won't be giving out any Reviewers Responses today, sorry. I just don't feel up to it. I'm a little depressed. See, I'm a huge wrestling fan, everytime they come through Oklahoma, I make sure to buy a ticket, even if I don't have the money.(Been known to pawn a few things to get it together) On Monday, I was at my grandma's and my cousin's girlfriend told me that she'd read on line that one of my all time favorite wrestlers, Eddie Guerrero, had died. Of course, I got on my grandma's computer, and looked it up myself, and sure enough, I saw it all over. I was really sad that day, and spent the next two watching my old wrestling tapes.

Yeah, totally off subject there, but I had to say it, and yes, I am aware that i'm sort of pathetic, but hey, I've been a wrestling fan since before I could talk, basically.

Anyway, now that I've said all that, I am very happy. I've got,atlast count, 107 reviews! Thanks you all, I'm really glad you're enjoying this. I'm just getting started on the main plot of the story, so get ready for a long ride. The funs just beginning...

As always, and until next time ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Raeyvn Rain


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**T**he tired yet happy group of Marauder's, minus Remus, climbed through the portrait hole at nearly six the next morning. James was very surprised to find Ariana already up and tapping her foot against the floor impatiently, with her arms crossed across her chest, and a scowl on her furious face.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

Behind him, Sirius and Peter snickered, as James looked startled. "Um, out?" he said, uncertainly.

"Out? OUT? You were supposed to meet me in the Astronomy Tower last night. You never showed up! And you were just ... out?" Ariana yelled.

"Yes?" once again, his answer was uncertain.

"What were you doing that was oh, so much more important than meeting me?" she demanded.

All three boys shared a glance. James sighed. "Nothing really." he answered after a moment.

"Fine, then. Don't tell me. You were probably just pulling some stupid prank on the Slytherins anyway." she huffed. "Next time, I won't be so understanding." she warned, before whirling and rushing back up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"That was understanding?" Sirius asked, after she was safely out of hearing.

"For her, I suppose." James shrugged. He'd honestly forgotten she'd wanted to meet that night.

Peter yawned. "I'm heading up to bed for a couple of hours." he said, as he tiredly made his way to the boys set of stairs. Sirius and James nodded in acknowledgment.

"So, Jamie. Your girlfriends awfully nice." he said, sarcastically, as the two sat on the couch.

"Shove off, Padfoot." James said, testily.

"Tsk. Tsk, Jamie. Someone was a bit too hasty in their decision to get over a certain red head, weren't they?" Sirius asked, a playful tone in his voice.

"Padfoot ... I'm about two seconds from hexing you." James warned.

Sirius held his hands up in mock defense. "Sorry, mate." he apologized, laughing. James smiled a little.

Both boys let out hugs yawns, and decided to follow Wormtail's idea, and catch a few hours sleep before classes.

* * *

**S**everus Snape was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, next to Celeste Grandue, and Lucius Malfoy. He rolled his eyes as Lucius ranted about the new Gryffindor mud-blood. It seemed that Lucius hadn't counted on the fact that the girl wouldn't be interested in some fling with him. Of course, being Lucius, that didn't stop him from planning, and trying.

"This is rather pathetic, you know." Celeste leaned over and whispered.

"I know. What on earth does he want with some silly little mud-blood slut of Black's anyway?" Severus whispered back.

"I'm not sure. However, word has gotten round to Narcissa, and she is right furious. Threatened to hex the girls ears off, and all sorts of nasty stuff." Celeste smirked. "She also threatened to hex Malfoy's bits off if he goes near her one more time." Celeste inwardly smiled. So, she'd embellished a little on what Narcissa had said. Okay, she'd embellished a lot. Narcissa's words had been along the lines of "Great, she have the bloody buffoon, then I won't have to marry his lazy arse." It was a well kept secret, that Narcissa Black held no overly fond feelings toward the man she was promised to marry. It had all been arranged between their fathers, and while Lucius would be gaining one more beautiful object in Narcissa, she'd be gaining nothing. The Black family name alone earned her respect, and fear amongst pure bloods and mud-bloods alike. Her families vaults were just as full as the Malfoys. She'd gain nothing but a new surname. Ever the Slytherin, Narcissa was. Always looking for the most profitable.

Severus Snape too well knew of this fact. But, being the_ friend _of Lucius Malfoy, he thought it best to play along. "I'm sure Lucius is aware of his fiancée's feelings on the matter, however, I highly doubt it will stop him." he said.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Lucius voice cut in to their conversation. Severus rolled his eyes, as Celeste huffed.

"Honestly, Lucius. The world does not revolve around you. We were talking about the next Hogsmeade trip." she answered.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. He despised the Grandue girl. She wasn't fit to be a Slytherin in his opinion. Her thought tended to lean towards the Gryffindoric at times. She had no ambition. No utter hate towards the mud-bloods that defiled their presence. That, and he knew she was lying. "Really? Severus, a date? How quaint. I'm sure you and Grandue will have a _lovely_ time." he sneered.

"Yes, we will." Severus said, in answer.

Lucius, once again, dove into his plans for wooing the new Gryff.

* * *

**H**ermione nearly laughed when the overly tired Sirius Black dropped a handful of beetle eyes on the floor. Dark circles were clearly etched under the three Marauders eyes, and after checking a calendar, she'd realized the previous night had been a full moon.

"Mr. Black! Please be careful." Professor Slughorn shouted.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sirius said, suppressing a yawn.

"Paddy, hand me the thing." James said, while stirring the potion in front of him.

"What thing?" Sirius asked, staring at the ingredients in front of him.

"Whatever's next." James replied.

"Er, what were we up to?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." James answered.

"Well, when in doubt..." Sirius grinned, and handed James a small silver ball.

James grinned, and dropped it into the bubbling cauldron. He and Sirius both took three steps back, as the mixture began sputtering. Professor Slughorn began making the rounds to check everyone's potions. As he neared the marauders, their potion began giving off a loud whirling noise, and the cauldron began to shake. Hermione cautiously took a step back, as did Lily and Alex.

And just as Professor Slughorn stepped in front of the boys to examine theirs, it exploded, in a sparkling flash of purple and blue. A hazy red cloud filled the room, and once it cleared, Professor Slughorn could be seen, standing before them, covered in purple goo.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. Twenty points from Gryffindor, and a detention each." he said, almost calmly.

Hermione supposed he was used to this, as he'd had seven years of the boys antics. He then stopped in front of Hermione Lily and Alex's cauldron. He stirred it slightly, then tested the texture and smell. "Well done, ladies. Five points to Gryffindor each. Very well done." he said, jovially.

"Are any of you _ever_ serious?" Lily asked. "And don't you say it, Black!" she added, hastily, when Sirius grinned.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Has anyone ever told you that look does _not_ work for you?" Hermione asked.

Sirius laughed. "All the time." he said.

Class was dismissed, and the group made their way on to their next class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione didn't look forward to this class, as everything they were studying, she'd already learned in her fifth and sixth years. They were very behind her own time as far as DADA lessons went.

Today, however, the class was to do practical work, with a partner. Hermione was assigned to work with Celeste Grandue.

"Ah, the new Gryff." Celeste said, as they took their positions opposite each other. "Malfoy is quite taken with you." she commented.

"Well, goody for him. I however, think he's a repulsive jerk." Hermione said.

To her surprise, Celeste just shrugged. "Sometimes, I suppose." she said.

Hermione furrowed her brow. A Slytherin, that was, dare she say, tolerable?

"Ready?" Celeste asked. Hermione nodded.

"Stupify" Celeste called.

"Protego" Hermione said, before the stunning spell could hit its target. Celeste looked mildly impressed with Hermione's reaction time. She tried a new tactic. She flicked her wand, without speaking, and a purple jet of light shot out, once more, Hermione conjured a shield, then flicked her own wand, shooting a stream of colorful light towards Celeste. Celeste raised her own shield, to deflect the spell.

On and on they went, and as they progressed to mildly more harmful spells, the quicker their reactions went. Others had stopped their own work to watch the duel. Both girls were so busy concentrating on their duel, they never noticed. Even the Professor was watching them closely.

By the end of class, the two girls had various burns and markings from spells that reached their targets. Hermione had big pussy boils on her arms, and Celeste had been hit with a Bat Bogey Hex. The strength of which didn't match Ginny's, but it was rather close.

"Well done, you two. Well done." Professor Carden praised. She clapped her hands, and Hermione and Celeste both realized they had an audience. "Er, thanks, I think." Hermione said, sheepishly.

"Miss Martin, please escort yourself and Miss Grandue to the Hospital Wing to have that taken care of. Ten points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor." she instructed.

"Right." Hermione answered, and gathered her things, and led the other girl out of the room, with furious bats flapping about her head.

Celeste, much to Hermione's surprise, didn't take the bats personally. She actually laughed about it once they'd been removed, and Madam Pomfrey was smearing a weird smelling cream over Hermione's arms.

"Pretty impressive." Celeste said.

"Thanks, you too." Hermione answered.

"Where'd you learn to do such a good Bat Bogey? I've never seen one quite so strong."

"A friend from back home. She hit Ma-er, this boy with one a few years ago. It was awesome. Best I've ever seen." Hermione said, grinning.

The two chatted for awhile, until Madam Pomfrey declared them fit to leave. As they parted ways outside the Infirmary, Sirius and James were waiting. "Bloody good job back in class." Sirius praised.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to duel like that? Grandue, I can understand, Slytherin and all. But you ... well, best in our class is Remus, and I'd bet you'd give him a run for his money." James said.

"Well, thanks. I ah, a friend of mine, he was targeted by a dark wizard, and we learned to defend ourselves with him." She answered evasively.

"Why was he targeted?" James asked.

"Something about a prophecy." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I'd really rather not talk about it."

James nodded, but Sirius watched her curiously. Whenever someone asked about her past, she always got defensive, or tried to change the subject. It couldn't have been all that bad, could it? They were facing imminent war with Voldemort over here, and he was the worst Dark Wizard in history.

Little did he know, it was worse than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

**A/N : **I know, a little on the short side, right? Oh well, at least this chapters done.

On a side note, I am very well aware of how slowly this fic is moving along, and I appologize. I was going to speed it up a bit, but there is a certain order in which things have to happen, (well, not really have to, but that I want them to), and had I skipped ahead a little time, it would have put the story far to close to the christmas holiday than I was really comfortable with it being. I'm almost ready for that part of the story, because honestly? That's when everything really starts happening. That's when everything'll speed up, and get on track. So, wait patiently, and I promise to start moving things along.

Thanks for the reviews, everyone.

As always, and until next time ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Raeyvn Rain


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**T**he duel was the talk of the school for days. Slytherins were furious that a Gryffindor could nearly out duel one of their own. Gryffindors were in awe for the same reason. Hermione was constantly plagued with questions about where she'd learned to duel. She'd finally resorted to telling everyone it was part of the curriculum at her old school.

"Hey, Hermione?" Lily asked, one evening in their dorm.

"Yeah?" she asked wearily.

"Think you could teach us to duel like that?" she asked, gesturing between herself and Alex.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah."

That weekend Hermione, Lily and Alex spent in the Room of Requirements working on their dueling skills. Lily was excellent at Charms, and had quick enough reflexes to block just about anything thrown at her. Alex was better with casting than she was at defending, and constantly had to have the effects of a hex or charm lifted.

The Marauders had wondered where the girls had been spending all their time, but couldn't find them on their map.

They searched and searched for most of Saturday morning. Until they ran across Snivellus, and had to jinx him ... just because.

The girls didn't bother to share with them where they'd been, which only served to arouse the boys suspicions even further.

By the time Monday came around, they were more determined than ever to find out where the girls were.

Ariana was less than pleased with her boyfriends lack of attention towards her. She knew he was searching for whatever it was Evans was up to, and it infuriated her.

However, James Potter's love life and it's many problems were not Hermione's top concern.

* * *

**M**onday evening, she managed to find time to herself, while the Marauders were out on the Quidditch Pitch, and she immediately sought out the library. The room was empty save for a handful of Ravenclaws.

She immediately sought out books on the Dark Arts. She knew her dueling skills may be best in Gryffindor at the moment, but to go up against an evil Dark wizard, she'd have to be much better. And she'd have to have a much more intimate knowledge of the Dark Arts, as much as she hated them.

During that last battle in her own time, the Dark Side was throwing out spells she'd never even heard of.

She made notes on a spare piece of parchment, on points she thought would be useful. As she emerged herself in her work, she failed to notice how late it was getting. Gryffindors time on the Quidditch Pitch was ending, before Hermione even had a chance to really get in to the book she was reading.

Sirius and James plopped themselves down on to the chairs opposite her, and Hermione felt a twinge of annoyance. She hadn't had more than a few hours to herself since her arrival here, and all the boys cared about was pranking the Slytherins, and chasing girls. She, on the other hand, had much more important matters to attend to.

"What?" she snapped, before either could speak.

"Well, that's cheerful. We noticed you weren't at our practice." Sirius said, casually dropping his bag, and trying to peak at the notes she'd made. Hermione caught his eyes wandering to her paper, and slapped a hand over it, pulling the page closer to her, and out of the line of his eyesight.

"Paddy here was just _so_ upset that you weren't there. Practically heartbroken, he was." James said grinning. Sirius elbowed him in the side. He winced, and rubbed the spot lightly.

"Some of us like to keep up our studies." Hermione said, with a touch of annoyance.

"Studies? What studies are you working on?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business." she snapped.

Sirius raised a brow at hr tone. "Jamie, I think we made her mad." he teased.

"Is that so? Well, only one thing to do about it." James said, almost casually. Except, Hermione saw the glint in his eyes.

"Yep." Sirius agreed. Hermione eyed them both, warily. They were planning something, and she wasn't entirely sure she'd like whatever it was.

Both boys stood, and with a flick of James wand, Hermione's books and papers were settling themselves back in to her bag.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" she started, angrily.

"You can work on it later. Just school stuff, right?" Sirius said, an easy smile in place.

"No. You can't just..." Hermione was cut off, when Sirius grabbed her right arm, and James her left. They hauled her out of the library, where Remus waited. He looked slightly apologetic, as he grabbed her bag, and tossed it to Alex, who'd been waiting with him.

"Where are we going?" she demanded.

"You'll see." Sirius said, grinning.

"What if I don't want to go? Maybe I want to FINISH MY WORK!" she ended the statement by yelling.

Sirius winced, dramatically. "Shh. You'll get us caught." he reprimanded.

"Good. You're both completely insane, you know that?" she asked, giving in slightly.

"So Remus tells us, everyday." James said, good naturedly. They continued on through the now empty halls, until they reached the hunched back witch statue. "Oh no." Hermione said, quietly, knowing exactly what they planned now. A late night trip to Hogsmeade. But, just why were they dragging her along?

It was a well determined fact in her own time, that she wasn't much fun, when it came to rule breaking, and this, this was breaking a major rule. She noticed for the first time, that Remus carried their map, and was almost regretful that she'd ever given it back to them. Or stolen it in the first place.

They guided her into the passageway, all the while she was protesting. They waved each of her protests away, with a simple We're-Marauders-nothing-can-stop-us, look.

By the time they reached Honeydukes cellar, she'd given up in trying to talk them out of this. Although, she had learned where Harry got his stubbornness from. Everyone always said it was from Lily, and while she'd agree that Lily was extremely stubborn, no one could claim that James Potter wasn't just as stubborn.

"And just why did you drag me here?" she demanded, once they'd stepped outside the sweets shop, and released her arms.

"You need to have more fun." Sirius declared.

"You really are insane." Hermione said, decisively, turning around, and preparing to head back in to the sweets shop.

Sirius once again, grabbed a hold of her arm, and turned her around, until they were walking towards The Three Broomsticks.

"We can't go in here! We'll get caught!" she protested.

"No we won't." Sirius said.

"Really? And what if one of our professors happen to pop in? It could happen and you all know it." Hermione argued.

"Not going to happen." James said, firmly. "Slughorn comes in every Tuesday, so we're safe there. McGonnagall only comes in on Hogsmeade weekends. And everyone else hardly ever visits."

"Do I even want to know just how you all know that?" she asked, wearily.

"We come here all the time. Had a few close calls with Slughorn, before we realized that he comes in every Tuesday, and has for a long time." Sirius said, smugly.

"Great." Hermione said, sarcastically.

"It is." Sirius said, ignoring her tone. They walked into the pub, and Madam Rosemarta, who was just a waitress at this time, looked over, and smiled shyly.

They ordered a round of Butterbeers, and settled themselves around a table.

After a few rounds, Hermione had to admit, it wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought it would be. She'd eventually loosened up, and began enjoying herself. She listened as James and Sirius recounted some of the marauders more daring adventures. She swore she'd remember them, and tell Harry someday, if she made it back to her own time, without completing her mission.

James was mid way through a story about their fifth year, when they'd gotten a hold of muggle crazy glue, and added magical glue to it, to create an almost unbreakable glue that they then poured on Severus seat in Potions, resulting in him being stuck to his chair for four days, when an entirely uneasy feeling overcame her.  
She glanced around the pub, and realized there were Death Eaters there. She spotted Dolohov, and a blond that looked like a Malfoy, along with The LeStranges. Sirius spotted them almost at the same time, and narrowed his eyes at his cousin. She didn't seem to notice him, as he turned back to his friends. "Guys. Bella's over there. We should head out." he said, in a low voice.

However, it seemed she had noticed him, as Hermione soon found the woman hovering just above her head, glaring at Sirius, Remus and James.  
"Oh my. Little Sirius is out on a school night? Whatever would your _esteemed_ Headmaster say?" she mocked.

"I don't know, Bella. Perhaps he would tell you to mind your own bloody business." Sirius snapped.

"Tsk. Tsk. Sirius. Is that any way to treat family?" she asked, bitingly.

"My family, yes." he shot back.

Bellatrix smirked cruelly. "Then again, you are the shame of our family. Burned off the family tapestry and all." she said. "Nothing more than a mud blood loving, blood traitor, now, aren't you? Your mothers so ashamed. At least she still has one son who knows his place." she taunted.

"Regulus? Yes, now _there's_ something to be proud of. A boy who's too bloody cowardly to do what he thinks is right. Yes, a real _honor_ to the family." Sirius snorted.

"I'll give you one more chance, Sirius. For the families sake, come back to us. Forget these losers, and take your place with us." she offered, coldly.

"These _losers_, as you put it, are my friends, and a hell of a lot more like family than you, Cissy, or Regulus ever were." Sirius said, angrily.

Bellatrix shot him a hate filled glare, then swung her eyes around to see Hermione, who'd been sitting quietly through out the exchange. Once again, she smirked coldly. "Ah. This your new mud blood whore?"  
Instantly, and Hermione knew, stupidly, three wands were aimed at Bellatrix. The hate in Sirius eyes was clear to all, as he spoke. "Never call Hermione that again." he hissed.

By then, the other Death Eaters had walked closer to the feuding family members. They were prepared to draw their own wands, in case the need arose.

"Fine, dearest cousin. We'll meet again. And you'll be sorry you turned my offer down, when we do." Bellatrix said, finally, turning to leave their table.

As soon as she was gone, Sirius stood, "Come on. Let's get back to the castle." he said, and left, without waiting or the others.

* * *

**A/N:** So, everyone see Goblet of Fire yet? I saw it last weekend. I liked it.

Thanks for the reviews, as always. Review!

Until next time, and as alwayz... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Raeyvn Rain


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A**lmost immediately after falling asleep that same night, Hermione once more found herself in the higher realm of The Fates.

"What now?" she asked.

"We don't have much time. It's already happening." The Older Sister Fate said.

"What? Why didn't you contact me sooner?" Hermione demanded.

"We couldn't. You must know, Chosen, we can not always establish a connection with you in advance. This happens to be one of those times." The Fate said.

"All right. Who is it? What is it?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Them." The Fate opened a visionary portal. In it, there were the figured of two men, fighting five Death Eaters.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett." The Fate answered.

"Oh! I remember hearing about them. Oh! I've got to go, I've got to tell Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said, urgently.

"Go then, child." The Fate said.

Hermione found herself sitting upright in her bed. She kicked the blankets off, and almost ran from the Girls Dorms. She didn't even take heed that she was in her pajama's as she ran through the corridors of Hogwart's, and to the Headmasters office.

"Acid Pops." she yelled as she rounded the corner, and hurtled for the stairway. The statue sprang to action, and Hermione climbed the stairs.

She knocked repeatedly, and loudly on the Headmasters door, until it was opened by a tired looking Professor Dumbledore.

"You've got to help them. There's five Death Eaters, in Diagon Alley, against the two of them."

"The two of who?" Dumbledore asked, instantly alert.

"The Prewett's. It's happening now. Someone's got to get there, to help them." Hermione said, urgently.

Dumbledore nodded, and grabbed his wand. He sent out a message to the other Order members, and then turned to Hermione. "Thank you. Now, if you'll head back to your common room, I must be on my way." he said, before throwing a handful of powder into the fireplace and stepping inside, calling out "Diagon Alley"

Hermione stood there a moment, hoping they arrived in time, before she reluctantly made her way back to the Common Room.

She knew the fate of those two brothers well. She'd heard the praise of how they heroically fought off five death eaters, including Dolohov, who had, in her own time, given her the nasty scar she would forever have on her chest.

Her head snapped up at that thought. "Oh no." Dolohov ... he was at the Three Broomsticks, earlier that night. He'd been there with that group of ... five ...

She had a suddenly clear understanding of just why the Prewett's died. It had nothing to do with them personally. They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Bellatrix, furious with her cousin, had happened upon them with her group, and since they were valuable members of the Order, she'd targeted them, to take out her anger over Sirius. Yes, Dolohov, the LeStranges all three, and the other one, probably Lucius Malfoy's father. They were the ones to kill the Prewett's. She had an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Would the marauders have been at that pub that night, if not for her presence here? Had it been another event, another time, that had caused the death's of the Prewett's in the past she knew? Or, had she merely been an excuse, for the three boys to leave school grounds that night. Would they have gone anyway, for some other reason?

Speaking of the marauders ... where was Peter? Hermione realized that she hadn't seen him in days, aside from the classes they shared. She'd always heard stories that told the marauders, all four, to be inseparable in their Hogwart's days. Why was he suddenly not there?

Angie too, for that matter. She'd been gone from the other girls nearly as much. Hermione shrugged. Perhaps the two were just enjoying quality time, alone, together.

She couldn't help the doubt that was seeping in, even as she thought that.

* * *

**S**irius was still furious over his run in with Bella. How could she dare even think he would accept her offers to rejoin the family? He hated his family, and everything they stood for, and always would. He'd never side with them. Ever. He'd rather die, than become one of Voldemort's servants.

No, he'd meant what he'd said, about his friends, James, Remus and Peter, being more like family than his own had ever seemed.

Maybe he'd been a bit too harsh about Regulus, though. Reg wasn't a bad person, not entirely. He was just too easily swayed by the benefits of the Dark Arts, and of course, his driving need to please his mommy.

"Paddy, sit down already. You're giving _me_ a headache." James called from his perch on his bed.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius said, absently, as he continued to pace the length of their dorm room.

James sighed. No use trying to joke Sirius out of it when he got in a mood like this one. "Honestly, it's really not all that serious. She didn't say anything she's never said before." James reasoned.

"I know, it's just ... I'm worried." he finally admitted.

"About what?" James asked.

"Well, I don't know how she knew about Hermione, or ... my interest in her." Sirius confessed. And that was what bothered him most. How did Bellatrix know?

"I hate to say it, but you haven't been exactly shy about it. There must be at least a dozen Slytherins just dying to serve You Know Who. Prime Death Eater Candidates in that house, you know. One of them had to tell her." James reasoned.

"I guess..." Sirius reluctantly agreed.

"Probably Snivellus." James said, on a brighter note.  
"Wouldn't doubt it. Snivvy's into the Dark Arts up to his eyes." Sirius muttered, angrily.

"Speaking of Snivelly ... are you ever going to get back at him for the broomstick thing?" James asked.

Sirius suddenly grinned. " Oh, I've got just the thing planned for dear old Snivellus."

James grinned too. Nothing he liked better than a round of torture the Snivellus.

* * *

**I**t was with a heavy heart that Professor Dumbledore called Hermione into his office the next morning.

Hermione knew, just by looking at his face, that something terrible had happened.

"Professor?" She asked, stepping inside, and shutting the door.

"Miss Martin. Lemon Drop?" He asked, calmly.

"No, thanks." Hermione declined, taking a seat opposite his desk. "How did the mission go last night?" she asked.

"Not as well as I'd hoped, I'm afraid." Hermione's stomach dropped. She braced herself, to wait for the bad news. "I'm afraid, that we were unable to complete this particular assignment. Gideon and Fabian were taken to St. Mungo's, with extensive curse effects and injuries. Gideon passed on just before dawn, and Fabian, just two hours past." he said gravely.

Hermione closed her eyes. She was supposed to stop this from ever happening, and she'd failed.

Somehow, she'd hoped, even after seeing the war in her own time, that coming here, at the height of the first war, things would be different. That along with the Fates, she'd be able to stop these deaths from ever occurring. Even now, with the Fates backing her, violent death was possible. Death at the hands of Voldemort's followers.

Now, more than ever, Hermione was determined to do her research properly. To not be swayed by the marauders, or even by her other new found friends.

She would succeed. She couldn't let anymore death rest on her shoulders. She wouldn't. She had to stop Voldemort, and she had to make sure he was stopped for good.

"Miss Martin?"

Hermione realized that Professor Dumbledore had been trying to gain her attention for some minutes now. "I'm sorry Professor. What were you saying?"

"Nothing important, my dear. Perhaps you should go back to your common room, and get some rest."  
"Rest? There's no time for rest. I've research to do, books to read. Fates to talk to." Hermione rambled, distractedly.

"Miss Martin. Please, calm yourself, or I'll be forced to send you to Madam Pomfrey, to ensure you get the rest you need." Dumbledore quirked a small smile at that.

"Sorry, sir. There's much to be done, though, and I really would actually feel better if I were to go to the library instead, and catch up on my reading." Hermione said.

"Of course. The library is always open to students." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling once again. "If it's your Dark Arts class you'll be working on, then might I suggest you read a book entitled, _Advanced Dark Magical Properties_. A fascinating read, I assure you."

Hermione smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Professor."

* * *

**S**irius was once more pacing, only this time, it was the common rooms floor he paced. "Sirius, what on earth are you so anxious about?" Remus asked, as he looked up from his Potions text.

"Nothing." Sirius said.

"Right. So I am to assume that the carpet has offended you in some way, and that's why you're trying to wear a hole in it?" Remus asked, sarcastically.

Sirius shot Remus an annoyed look. "It's nothing." he said. Truthfully, he wasn't sure why he was so tense now. He suddenly wheeled around, and headed for the portrait hole, he needed to walk.

And his walk, led him directly to the library. A place the marauders, aside from Moony, that is, avoided like the plague. Mostly because every time they stepped foot inside, just about, they were banned for at least a week. It had been three weeks the one time Sirius had slipped a vanishing potion into Pince's coffee. Ah, but that was a fond memory.

He found Hermione sitting at a small table towards the back of the room. Immediately, he settled himself in the chair across from her.

"Hello, Hermione. What's that your reading?"

Hermione looked up, startled. "Oh, it's a Defense book." she said, dismissively. "What brings you here?" She'd just made the firm resolve, not an hour ago, to not let the marauders, any of them distract her from her mission. And here one was.

"Nothing, really." Sirius answered, trying to lean over he table a little and catch a glimpse of the book she read.

"As you can see, I'm studying right now." Hermione said, hoping he'd take the hint.

He didn't, or he didn't care. "What's that you're working on?" he asked.

"An assignment for Defense Against the Dark Arts." she lied, without even batting an eye.

Sirius frowned. As far as he knew, there weren't any assignments due in that class. Hermione was up to something, he just knew it.

"Right." he said slowly.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I need to get back to work." she said, wincing at the cold tone of her voice. She didn't want to be that way towards any of them, but she also didn't want to be responsible for their later deaths.

Sirius' brows shot up. "Very well, then. I'll see you later." and he was gone. Hermione sighed, and turned her attention back to her book. She had a sheet of parchment out, and was taking notes, but so far, even with the book Dumbledore had suggested, she just wasn't getting the spells and information she needed.

What she needed, was access to the Restricted section.

She suddenly sat up straighter. That's it! She needed to get her hands on James cloak, and the Marauders Map. She wished, not for the first time, that she had kept a hold of that little piece of parchment. It would have made things loads easier. She supposed she could steal it back from them, but they weren't exactly stupid, and would miss the thing immediately. Then, being the naturally inquisitive boys that they were, they'd go looking for it, and she'd have to explain why she had their map.

Then again, she could put a concealment charm on it, so they would think it was an essay or something.

She nodded. She had a plan. Now, to just carry it out.

* * *

**A / N:** sigh I really, really hated doing that, killing them off, but it had a purpose. This chapter was basically to illustrate a point. Even though she's there to 'save the world', she can't save everyone or everything. I needed this chapter to be sort of a reality check, because at least to me, it just wouldn't have seemed right if every single person was saved, it wouldn't have been very realistic to me. Of course, the whole travelling back in time and blowing the entire time line of the books all to hell isn't all that realistic, but eh, I do what I can. Then of course, Hermione being Hermione, would over react a bit. Anyway, I really hate killing any characters off, but there it is. So, sorry!

Thanks to all my reviewers...nice to know everyone's enjoying this.

Just to let you know, I may not update very regularly until after christmas, you know how it is, real life and holidays aren't exactly fanfiction friendly! So ...

As always, and until next time ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Raeyvn Rain


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"**H**ere he comes!" Sirius whispered urgently.

"Where?" Remus asked.

"Shh! Right over there." came the reply.

"Oh. Right."

They were waiting just behind a low wall outside the castle. Severus was alone, as usual. Sirius watched as he walked closer to the wall, nose pressed firmly in a book, as he walked. No doubt, it was a Dark Arts book, Sirius thought, disgustedly.

"Right then. Come on, Jamie." Sirius said, tugging his friend up to his feet by the arm, and dragging him from behind the wall. Severus never looked up, his eyes were still firmly planted in his book. Sirius pulled a packet of powder from his pocket, as James grabbed hold of his wand. With a flick, the powder was floating up from the packet in Sirius' hand, and floating towards the Slytherin boy. It settled on him, with out his notice. Sirius and James ducked back behind the wall.

"What one was that?" Peter asked, eager for details.

"Which one, what?" Sirius asked, feigning ignorance.

"The powder!" Peter said, urgently.

"Oh, that." Sirius said, dismissively. "We'll just have to see, won't we?" he grinned, raising a brow. "Come now, Off to Hogsmeade!" he declared, and promptly turned, and stalked off towards the village.

In Hogsmeade, all the students present were buying gifts for friends and family. Hermione herself was busily shopping, picking this and that up, looking for the best gift possible for each of her new friends. She had agreed to meet up with Lily and Alex after they each got done with their Christmas shopping. She was surprised to find Angie with them, as well. The shorter blond girl had not been around much recently.

They settled for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and chatted away happily.

While in other parts of Hogsmeade, the marauders split up to do their own Christmas shopping. Sirius went off in search of something for Hermione, while the other three boys went off in search of gifts for their girls. Although, rather James was going to buy something for Evans or not, was up for debate. Sirius would bet his last galleon that he did.

He really hadn't been paying much attention to the shops as he wandered by them. His thoughts were still a little cloudy.

"Well, well. Dearest brother." Sirius whipped around to come face to face with his younger brother Regulus. He was smirking, a truly evil smirk.

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded, with a little annoyance.

"I heard you had words with dear cousin Bella." Regulus said.

"What of it?" Sirius asked.

"Well, let's just say Bella wasn't pleased with you, dear Sirius." Regulus taunted.

"Is there a point to this?" Sirius wondered.

"Tell me, Sirius, you know our dearest cousins temper. You know she gets positively _murderously_ livid when you refuse to come back to the family. Ever wonder how she deals with that anger?" Regulus raised an amused brow.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Sirius demanded.

"How's it feel, Siri?" Regulus asked, suddenly.

"How does _what_ feel?" Sirius demanded, impatiently. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was that Regulus was getting at.

Regulus feigned surprise. "You mean you haven't heard? Oh, what a shame." Regulus said, with mock pity.

Sirius suddenly reached out with both hands, grabbing two fist fulls of robes, and jerking Regulus forward a bit. "Explain. Now." he hissed.

"Two of _your_ kind are dead." Regulus said, dropping all hints of amusement, and glaring angrily at Sirius.

"What? Who? Why?" Sirius asked, slackening his grip.

"Those obnoxious Prewett twins. Funny, that happened _just after_ your run in with Bella." Regulus said, once again striking his overly amused at Sirius' predicament pose.

Sirius paled. He wasn't stupid, he knew the implications. "Bloody buggering fucking hell." he cursed.

"Indeed. Well, I must be off now. Goodbye, brother dear." he said, jauntily, while strolling merrily away from his enraged brother.

* * *

**D**inner at Hogwarts was a subdued affair. The marauders seemed to be in a glum mood about something, and Hermione was just as glum, trying desperately to keep to her resolve not to be distracted. However, one glance at Sirius, and all thoughts of her research, and having another chat with Professor Dumbledore fled her mind. 

He seemed so ... sad. For a fleeting moment, she thought that perhaps he knew that his cousin and her death eater accomplices had killed the Prewett twins, but maybe that was just her fanciful thinking.

No matter. That was just another complication, and complications would not help her right now. She needed to get herself up to snuff on her defense of magic. So then, maybe she could help train them, help them make it another day.

As it was, she was training with the girls in the Room of Requirements on the weekends. They were getting quite good. The last two weekends had been spent working on hexes, and shields. Hermione was quite impressed with Lily's imaginative use of charms. She would easily admit that Lily was perhaps the best she'd ever seen with Charms. Alex was fairly good with hexes, but her response time was still far too slow.

Sometime during dinner, Severus Snape entered the Great Hall in a fit of rage. Hermione looked, but saw nothing wrong with him, appearance wise (other than the normal, that is). She decided not to worry over it, as it probably had something to do with the Marauders, who for the first time since arriving at dinner, seemed almost happy. It wasn't until Snape stood from his seat, glassy eyed, and almost zombie-like, and made directly for the Headmaster, that Hermione really began wondering just what they had pulled this time. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open when Snape began _singing_ to the Headmaster. She couldn't make out the words of the song, but it was a muggle tune, she vaguely recalled hearing it once or twice before. Laughter in the Great Hall was far too loud to actually hear what the Slytherin boy was singing. Sirius made to grab his wand, and cast sonorus on him, but Alex stopped him.

* * *

**C**hristmas was fast approaching, and while for most it was a joyous holiday, for Hermione it was turning out to be rather depressing. It only served as a reminder that this wasn't where she belonged. Students eagerly made plans to return home for the holidays, while she made plans to research here at school. 

Finally, the day came for the students going home to leave on the Hogwarts Express. She saw the marauders, Lily, Alex and Angie off, before retreating to the Great Hall, where all who had stayed behind were gathering for a very small dinner. As it turned out, a third year Gryffindor, two Ravenclaws, Two Hufflepuffs and only one Slytherin remained behind as well. The Ravenclaws were both fourth year boys, Hermione couldn't remember their names. The rest aside from herself and the on Slytherin were third year girls.

Only one table was being used in the Great Hall for these meals, as the group was so small. Hermione sat at the end of the table, a little ways away from the others. She thought she'd use this time to just think things over.

Until, the one remaining Slytherin sat across from her. Celeste Grandue. Hermione hadn't rally talked to her since that day in the Infirmary.

"So, you stayed behind too?" Celeste asked. "Why?"

Well, that was blunt and to the point. "No where to go, really." Hermione answered.

"Oh. Seeing as we're the only two seventh years here, I propose we call a truce between houses over holidays." she said.

A Slytherin wanting to call a truce? In her experience, that never happened. But... "All right."

"Great." Celeste said, enthusiastically.

Hermione stared at her in wonder. She was beginning to learn that not everything was as it seemed.

**C**hristmas day was an unusual one. The holiday had been passing quickly, and Hermione found herself spending more and more time with the Slytherin girl. She was shocked to realize that she rather enjoyed her company.

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up with a heavy heart. There would be no gifts from her mum and dad, or from Ron or Harry. For that matter, she wouldn't even be getting a Weasley sweater.

Her spirits lifted, when she caught sight of the pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

She levitated them all down the stairs, and into the common room. A loud banging on the Portrait, startled her, and her presents all fell in a heap on the ground. She cursed herself, and opened the portrait. She was amused, to find Celeste, her own pile of presents, outside, arguing with the Fat Lady.

"Oh stuff it, you bint. I've known where the Gryffs Common Room was for years. I haven't done anything to them yet!"

"Be that as it may, Slytherin's are not allowed in here!"

"Even if they've an invitation from a Gryffindor student?" Hermione asked, stepping outside.

The Fat Lady Hmmphed! "you've not yet learned the ways of the Snakes, child. You grant one access to our Haven, and see if they don't betray you." the portrait scolded.

"I think I'll take my chances, thank you." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, and waving Celeste inside.  
In a childish fit, Celeste stuck her tongue out, and wrinkled up her nose, at the portrait. The Fat Lady scowled. "Your making a grave mistake, child." she cried.

"Yeah, well. It's my mistake to make, isn't it?" Hermione said crossly, before following Celeste inside.

Celeste trailed her gifts behind her, and made a neat pile to one side of the couch in the Common Room. "Sorry 'bout all that. I just didn't fancy opening presents alone." she said, conjuring up a tray, with two steaming mugs of chocolate. Hermione grabbed one, and blew on the steam.

"No problem. I didn't fancy it myself. Hold on, Jenny's still upstairs, I'm going to see if she'd like to join us." Celeste nodded, and waited, sipping her own mug, as Hermione climbed the stairs.  
Hermione was surprised to find not only Jenny, but the two first year Ravenclaws, and the second year Hufflepuff, who'd remained, all asleep. She smiled. "Hmm-hmm. Merry Christmas, girls." she called loudly.

All four girls sat up sharply.

"I see your presents have been delivered here." she grinned at their guilty expressions. "And since Celeste and I are already downstairs, about to open our own gifts, I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

The four girls looked relieved, and nodded gratefully. "I'll see you all in a little while." she said, before exiting the room, and going back down the stairs. She sat, next to Celeste, and conjuring up four more mugs. Celeste raised a brow, and Hermione laughed. "It seems everyone, but you, stayed in Gryffindor's Tower last night. The others will be down... well, now." Hermione said, as four girls came rushing from the second year dorms, with presents trailing behind them, and the joy of Christmas morning shining in their faces.

After that, presents were ripped open excitedly. Hermione had been shocked at the thought put into her presents. Lily had gotten her limited edition Hogwarts : A History. Hermione had been excited to see that, as her copy was in the future. James had gotten her a charm bracelet. Alex sent her some of her mums home made Christmas sweets, Angie and Peter had sent her a card, with a gift certificate to a shop in Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy sent her a gold bracelet. It was beautiful, but Hermione shoved it aside, with no intentions of wearing it, ever. The last present she opened was from Sirius. It was a round glass ball. Inside was a note, explaining that all she had to do, was hold it, and think of something she really wanted, one really happy memory, and it would show her a picture of it. She instantly thought of her mum and dad.

Inside the little glass ball, her parents waved at her. Tears welled up in her eyes. This was absolutely the best present ever.  
When her house had been attacked by Death Eaters, very little had been salvageable. No pictures had been saved. Nothing except the necklace she now wore around her neck, it had been her mothers, given to her by her father, when they'd first been dating. The necklace itself wasn't much, but it held her close to her parent's. Now, she'd have a picture of them forever.

"Hermione? Is something wrong?" Celeste asked, seeing the tears.

"N-no. It's just... well, this gift, from Sirius, it was very thoughtful." she managed.  
"Are those your parents?" she asked, looking at the waving people.

"Yeah, they died awhile back. I didn't have any pictures of them left." she murmured.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. Hermione nodded. Celeste handed her a present wrapped in Slytherin green and silver. Hermione smirked, before opening it. Inside, were a pair of earrings. They were simple studded earrings, but charmed to flash different colors. Hermione laughed.

"Thank you." she said, and handed a red and gold wrapped present to Celeste.

Celeste opened it, and laughed. "Thanks." she said, as she picked up the muggle mood ring. One evening, just days before, she'd made an off hand comment on the item, and Hermione had remembered that she had one tucked away somewhere. She'd been wearing it when she'd been sent into this time. Inside the box was a scrap of paper, with each color and it's meaning.  
"What will your house mates say about this?" Hermione laughed.

Celeste adopted a mock outraged look. "A _muggle_ thing, in the house of Salazar Slytherin! Unheard of!" which caused all the girls to burst out in laughter.

Christmas this year, Hermione decided, was really good.

* * *

**A / N :** ducks head, sheepishly Wow, been awhile since I updated, huh? Well here it is, Chapter Fifteen. Kinda tryin' to move things along. made it to Christmas in it! Wasn't sure that it would happen there for a minute. More Christmas fun coming in the next update, and a moment between James and Lily. Ha! 

Hope everyone had a good Christmas, or whatever you happen to celebrate.

As always, and until next time ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Raeyvn Rain


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**The Potter's Home, Christmas Morning**_

**A**t the Potter's House, Sirius woke very early, as he usually did on Christmas. He bounded into James room, and shoved the sleeping lump on the bed.  
"Hey! Padfoot, I'm trying to sleep." he complained.

"Jamie! It's Christmas morning! There's prezzies to open!" Sirius said loudly.

James instantly sat up. "Right you are, then." The two clamored down the stairs, into the living room, to find two steaming mugs of hot chocolate waiting. Mrs. Potter knew well what these boys were like on Christmas morning.

They both found the piles of presents directed to them. James was ecstatic to find a present from Lily in the stack. He ripped it open gleefully. Sirius rolled his eyes at his long time friends behavior. Honestly, it was just a present from a girl. Then he caught sight of a present from Hermione in his own stack, and was just as gleeful as James about opening it.

Inside was an assortment of muggle joke items. Sirius read each label carefully, and with each one, his grin widened. "Jamie, look at this." he called out, gleefully.

James moved over to where Sirius sat opening his presents, and looked at the partially opened package in front of him.

He laughed.  
"That girl's just as tricky as any Marauder, mate." he proclaimed.

That afternoon, Remus and Peter stopped by, as did Lily, Alex, and Angie. Lily, more reluctantly, but Alex had been resolved, and Lily well knew that once her friend set her mind to something, that was it, and as she was Remus' girlfriend, she was set to see her boyfriend, and her best friend was coming along. That was that.  
Sirius happily showed off his new presents, as did the others.

Later, Lily caught James alone, in the kitchen. "James, I wanted to thank you for this." she said, pointing to her neck, where a necklace was worn. The necklace was on a gold chain, with dozens of lilies enchanted to float over the gold of the chain. The small pendant that hung from it was of an Angel, holding a lily. The wings sparkled with diamonds, and the angel's hair was the exact shade of Lily's, as the eyes glowed green, also, just like Lily's.

He smiled, a slight blush to his cheeks. "Your welcome." he answered. He looked at her earnestly. "Look, Lily, you know I really like you. I know I mess it up every time, but, I wanted to know, will you go out with me, sometime?"

How could she resist that, she thought. He'd all but come right out and said she was an Angel, with that necklace, and now he'd done the one thing she'd always wanted him to do. He asked her out, with no big show, no one else around, and he'd been so adorable about it. How could she say no? "I'll think about it." she promised. Too many years of his obnoxious ways, as well as the fact that he still had a girlfriend, wouldn't let her say yes, but his gestures of today, wouldn't let her say no.

Of course, in the midst of this, neither had noticed Sirius creeping up to the doorway, leading a little clump of mistletoe with his wand. Once it was in place, over the doorway, he pointed his wand once more, and added the enchantment to it, that would make it so that neither could leave the room without a proper kiss.

He was, after all, still a Marauder, and had to express that. But, being the good friend he was, he quietly sneaked away.

James was elated. She hadn't said no, exactly, although she'd not said yes either. They both moved to leave the kitchen, but found an invisible barrier had stopped them. "What the...?" James said, startled.

"Look up." Lily said, despairingly. James smirked slightly. He knew Sirius had done this.

"Well, looks like we have to have a little kiss in order to leave." he said, looking back to her.

"Did you set this up?" she demanded, scathingly.

"No! I wouldn't do that." he denied. Lily decided to believe him, this once. She looked up at him, as he lowered his head to hers. His lips brushed against hers lightly. Then with a bit more pressure.

It was a brief kiss, brief, but sweet. Lily's eyes had drifted shut, as his mouth moved over hers. When he lifted his head, Lily instinctively pulled it back down. She felt his smirk against her mouth, but kissed him anyway. He nipped her lower lip, and Lily gasped, he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. Lily wasn't sure how long this kiss lasted, but when James lifted his head, she just looked at him, dazedly.

"Yo-you asked me out earlier?" she reminded him.

He nodded, not understanding where she was going with this.

"I... my answer's yes." she said, in a very small, shy voice.

"Huh? Yes?" he was dumbfounded. Then he brightened. "Good."and it was.

Lily Evans, had just accepted a date with James Potter. Life was very good.

It wasn't until much later, that he remembered Ariana.

* * *

**T**he rest of the holiday break breezed by, and before any of them really knew it, they were headed back to Hogwarts.

The group of Marauders and their girlfriends stepped into the Great Hall as soon as they'd arrived. Inside, they found Hermione, sitting at the Hufflepuff table, talking to , of all people, Celeste Grandeu. Sirius cautiously approached her, as the rest stared in shock.  
"Er, Hermione?" he asked.

"OH! Sirius! Your back." she cried happily, jumping from the bench to hug the Marauder. He hugged her back, still confused. "Er, may I ask, _why_ are you sitting here, with her?" he said.

She slapped his arm, hard. "_She_ has a name, it's Celeste. And were friends, so don't you go acting like that." she scolded.

"Okay,okay. Sorry. _Celeste_, it is then." he apologized to the seething girl.  
"Hullo, Black." Celeste replied, icily.

Severus Snape marched up to the table, and grabbed Celeste's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Is Black and his mud-blood bothering you?" he demanded.

"Don't you dare call her that, Severus Snape!" she snapped at him. "_Hermione_ is not bothering me. We were just having a lovely chat." she informed him, primly. She then turned to Hermione. "I'll talk to you later, once we rid ourselves of these two obnoxious jerks."  
"HEY!" both Sirius and Severus protested. Then glared at one another, realizing they'd spoken together.

Hermione and Celeste laughed. "Right. Later then. Bye." Hermione said, as she allowed Sirius to lead her away from the two Slytherin's.

Once they reached the rapidly filling Gryffindor table, Sirius sat them with the rest of the Marauder's. Hermione raised a brow, noticing the arm of James Potter slung around Lily's shoulders. Lily blushed. "Yes, James and I are dating." she answered.

"I see, and when did that happen?"

"Christmas day." Sirius answered.

"What? And you didn't write me?" Hermione asked, indignantly. She had thought if something big, like this, had happened, one of them would owl her.

"Well, I've been busy." Lily answered sheepishly.

Hermione sighed. "No matter."

She noticed everyone was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"Your earrings..." Lily trailed off. Hermione laughed, realizing they must be changing colors again. As she'd discovered three days ago, once in awhile, they'd change to something that reminded her of blinking muggle Christmas lights. She figured they were back in that cycle now. She turned around, and smirked at Celeste, who just laughed.

"Where on earth did you get those?" Lily asked.

"Celeste." she answered.

"So what, we go away for Christmas, and you decide to befriend Slytherin's?" Angie asked, one brow raised skeptically.

"Well, Celeste isn't that bad, you know." Hermione answered. "And honestly, not all Slytherin's are evil!" she reprimanded them.

Sirius snorted. "Yes, they are. Not a one of them that hasn't gone bad."

"Hermione's right, guys. I've been partnered with Celeste on a lot of class assignments, she's not that bad." Lily said.

"Thank you, Lily. Anyway, we were the only two seventh years left over Christmas, what did you expect?" she asked.

"Alright, then. ." Sirius said. Then he thanked her for the presents.

"Ah, well. Thank you for this, I really like it." she returned, pulling the ball from her pocket. Instantly, the smiling face of her mum and dad appeared.

"Those your parents?"he asked. Lily leaned over the table for a peek.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Neat." Alex exclaimed, eying the small glass ball. "How's it work?"

"You just take hold of it, think of something, anything, really, and that image will appear inside." Sirius explained.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, and the group of Marauders and their girls went to their Common Rooms. James and Remus sat on the couch, and James pulled Lily onto his lap, as Remus did to Alex.  
Sirius sat in the arm chair on the right, as Peter sat on the left. Peter pulled Angie into his lap. Sirius appearantly, took this as a cue to sit Hermione on his lap. She smacked him soundly, and quickly settled herself on the arm of his chair instead.

They all talked of their holidays, while showing off their various gifts. Hermione was impressed by the necklace James gave Lily, just as she was by the bracelet given to Alex by Remus.

Across the Common room from them, Ariana sat with her friends, glaring daggers at Lily and James. Lily glared back, while James managed to at least look a little guilty, though any time he glanced in Lily's direction, all guilt was forgotten.

Hermione had to smile watching them. Pure true deep love radiated from them. She'd always heard the stories, but never in her life had she even imagined a love so strong. They were sickeningly besotted with one another.

Classes resumed, Hermione stayed at least two weeks ahead on her work , which was no great effort, as she'd already learned most of this in her sixth year, and what she hadn't she'd already learned early in seventh It had taken her until mid November to realize that she wasn't behaving nearly as academic as she'd normally done. Somehow, she just didn't have it in her anymore to worry so much about her school work. She supposed it was the effects of war, and so many losses, that had changed her.

That wasn't to say that she didn't take her academic career seriously, just not quite as ruthlessly as before.

On the second Saturday after break, Hermione sat in the stands on the Quidditch Pitch along side her classmates, watching the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. In general, the matches between these two houses got no where near as volatile as Slytherin and Gryffindor's matches. Although, they were still entertaining to watch.

"That Darius Nightingale is good." Lily commented, watching the seeker of Ravenclaw.

"Ha! He's got nothin' on our Jamie!" Sirius proclaimed.

"Well, true, but still... he's not bad." Lily conceded. James smiled proudly, pleased at the compliments.

The match went back and forth, generally keeping the two teams tied. It wasn't until Darius dropped into a dive, with Hufflepuffs seeker on his tail, that things really began to get interesting. James grinned, knowing the Ravenclaw seeker was implementing a feint. He jerked out of the dive, at the last possible second, and went on a true course after the snitch, which had appearantly appeared just as he pulled up. The Hufflepuff seeker, a sixth year girl, by the name of Amalie, was left trailing behind. The Ravenclaw seeker grabbed the snitch, and ended the game, in just over two hours.

All cheered wildly, except the Hufflepuffs, who groaned a little, but applauded politely. Even in defeat, these two teams were graceful.

The small group of Gryffindor's lingered on the pitch while the others made their way back to the castle.

As the couple's began their usual love-y behavior, Hermione felt a sudden need to escape. Library seemed like a viable reason, so she stood to make her exit, only to be followed by Sirius.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

"Library." she answered.

"Mind some company?"

"No."

An hour later, Hermione was ready to pull her hair out. She was truly beginning to believe that Sirius had ADD, he hadn't stopped talking and fidgeting since they'd arrived. Hermione gave up whatever research she'd been trying to do, at this point, even she couldn't remember, and the two made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

**H**ermione blinked awake. White surrounded her, and she felt panic rise in her chest. Where the hell was she? This most certainly was not the Gryffindor Dorms.

"Your wondering why your here." it wasn't a question, but was said with a knowing smile. Hermione turned to see the Younger Sister Fate before her.

"Yes." she answered.

"We chose you, to carry out a mission. You've successfully set the first steps on your own, now, we are here to guide you to others." she said.

"Okay ..." Hermione trailed off, curiously. She'd met with the Fates several times since her arrival. Something about this one felt different. More important somehow.

"Watch." The Younger Sister Fate guided Hermione to an open visual portal, where it appeared to be a house. She watched the scene that unfolded before her, with shock. Dozens of Death Eater's swarmed the premises. Screams echoed around, and she was sure she heard one or two killing curses. On the lower floor of the house, a fire was started. Loud yells, from both the muggles and the Death Eaters sounded through the night.

Hermione swallowed hard. Those poor muggles. They didn't stand a chance.

"Wh-what's this?" she asked.

"This is what has been planned. This is what will happen."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Thank you." Hermione said, her eyes still glued to the fading scene before her. She was sickened to see the images. She'd thought what she'd seen in her own time was bad, but this... It was a muggle orphanage they were going to attack. So many children would die if she didn't stop it.

"You are welcome." the Fate answered.

And with that, Hermione awoke in her own bed, back in the girl's dorms of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**I**nside the Headmaster's office, Hermione sat, nervously biting her lip. Dumbledore waited patiently as she organized her thoughts, and thought of what exactly she could say. For once, Hermione found herself completely out of her element.

"Miss Martin, are you all right?" he asked kindly.

"There's going to be a Death Eater attack." she blurted suddenly.

"Where, and when?" he asked sharply.

Hermione struggled to remember the details from the dream. "It was a muggle Orphanage." she answered thinking hard.

"I see. Do you know the address, or even the street? Or the name?" he asked, fully alert.

Hermione thought for a moment, before rattling off the address she'd glimpsed in the dream. She looked up, worriedly at Professor Dumbledore, but even though she could see the curiosity brimming over, he didn't ask how she'd known.

"Thank you, Miss Martin. We will take care of it." he promised.

Hermione could only nod. She hoped they managed to stop this one.

She headed back for the Gryffindor Common room, her mind still focused on the images she'd seen.

"Did you get my present?"

Hermione jumped nearly a foot in the air, as she clamped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the startled yelp. She took a deep breath, and looked up into the smirking face of Lucius Malfoy. "Yes, I got it. You _really_ shouldn't have done that." she said, firmly.

"Nonsense." he said, dismissively. He stroked a hand through her shoulder length brown hair, and she shuddered. The mere thought of his death eaters hands anywhere near her, after seeing what she'd just seen, it was a disgusting thought.

"Leave me alone. I don't want any gifts from you, I don't want to be your 'friend' or whatever else you think I'll be. I just want to be left alone." She said, angrily.

Lucius merely smirked, and tilted his head to the left, slightly. "I see your in a less than agreeable mood, perhaps we should finish this conversation later, when your less... " he left the end of his sentence blank, and tipped his head towards her in some sort of a mocking gesture. Hermione bit back her fury at his dismissive actions. When would he get the hint?

With an impatient sigh, Hermione turned and continued her track back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh, well, this chapters been finished for over a week, but I'm sorta lazy, and just haven't posted it yet. But here it is, now. Now that the Christmas portion of this story is over with, I think I'll be moving along a little faster. And YAY! James and Lily finally got it together! Hope you enjoy, and hey, We'll be getting to some Sirius/Hermione action soon, so yay again!

Thanks for all the review!

As always, and until next time... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Raeyvn Rain


	18. JUST A NOTE

Uh, this isn't an update, sorry everyone. My grandma had a stroke a few weeks ago and she's staying with us for awhile, so until she's better or at least well enough to go home, my focus is on her. In the meantime, I'm going to be revising the previous chapters of this, since I can't seem to ever have enough time to try and write lately. Hoping to get the next chapter out within the next three weeks or so. Until then...

As always and until next time ... ... ... ... ... Raeyvn Raine


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : Before I get started here, I'm going to let you all know that I know it's been a _very _long time since I've updated this. There's a few reasons for that. one, my grandmother had a stroke last year, and she's living with us now, and we've also got a one year old in our foster care. Life's been pretty hectic. Two, I'm running out of ideas for this. I know how I want it to end, and I know a few of the things I want to happen along the way, but the rest is up in the air. I've got another Hermione timetravel fic in the works, got Three Chapters done now, but I'm not sure I'm ready to post it yet. It will eventually be Hermione/Sirius, but it starts as Hermione/Frank (Longbottom- I know, wierd, isn't it?) I'll probably update my profile later with a summary for it at least. Lastly, This is a really short update, for the simple fact that I wanted to get something out to all of you. I sit down to work on this, but my mind refuses to cooperate. It's really irritating. I might not be able to post anything else for quite a while, but just so you know, no matter how long it takes, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS! I swear it. So, until next time... whenever that may be... Raeyvn Rain. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The muggle orphanage, as it turned out, was one Professor Dumbledore was very familiar with. It happened to be the exact muggle orphanage he had come to many years before, to find a young Tom Riddle. He could only imagine the significance of destroying this place to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

A team of Auror's were assigned to watch duty, while many members of the Order were on alert, just waiting the signal to step in to action. They didn't have long to wait.

Within three hours of the notification that something would happen, the alert was sent out, and quickly Order members arrived on the scene. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the first Death Eater's to arrive, and she quickly shot out a Killing Curse at one of the Auror's who managed to dodge it, just barely.

Quickly the orphanage was becoming a battlefield, and the children who had at one time occupied the tiny place were safely tucked away at another location. A quick confusion spell had allowed Dumbledore to easily convince the women working with the children to relocate them, due to a muggle gas leak.

While Auror's were busy engaging in battle with the Death Eater's, Dumbledore was biding his time, helping where needed, knowing that if he would show up at any battle, it would be this one. The Dark Lord would never be able to resist seeing the fall of the one place he'd detested so as a young boy.

Three Auror's were dead, and five Death Eater's were injured severely by the time the Dark Lord had arrived. Albus Dumbledore immediately stepped forward as the snake like man cried in outrage. "How?" he hissed.

Dumbledore merely shook his head. "How is not important, Tom." he told him, wisely.

"You old fool!" Voldemort said in outrage. "You'll pay for this dearly, old man. As will your precious Order. SECTUMSEMPRA!" he shouted in anger.

Dumbledore wasn't quick enough to ward off the entire spell, but had managed to deflect a lot of it. As a result, he had several minor cuts covering his face and body, but nothing detrimental.

In the end, Voldemort and his Death Eaters fled the scene, and the Auror's and Order took their dead and injured back to St. Mungo's. It was a disheartening victory. They had won this battle, but not without losses. It was a definite turning point in the war.

While the battle was waging in muggle London, at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry something else altogether was going on. Something that, as a former future Head Girl, Hermione really shouldn't have been participating in. There was a party raging in the Gryffindor Common Room. A party that was quickly swerving out of control.

Peter Pettigrew was doing impersonations of several Slytherins off to one side of the room, a group of giggling girls, including Angie were gathered around him. Remus Lupin was... "Oh, good lord." she muttered. He was drunk! And not only was he drunk, he was dancing atop the table in the center of the room, singing none other than "Werewolves of London." Sirius whistled, cheering him on, while laughing heartily.

James and Lily, the Head Boy and Girl of the school, were in a world of their own, in a far higher than PG-13 make out session on the sofa. Hermione choked back a laugh when Remus lost his footing and crashed onto the table top with a thud. She quickly grabbed a cup of punch and took a drink, nearly choking when she tasted the amount of alcohol added to it.

Sirius caught sight of her just after Remus fell. He waded through the sea of people until he reached her side. "Enjoying the party?" he asked, loudly.

She gave him a look that clearly stated how bad of an idea this was. "Relax, Martin... it's just a bit of fun." he said.

Hermione knew this was what was needed. Not exactly a party, but a release of tension. The war was quickly becoming serious, and no one was quite sure what the future held. Well, Hermione knew... but that was something else entirely. It was that reason alone that let her make the decision to not break the party up herself.

Several hours and many drinks later, Hermione found herself sitting in front of the fire with Lily and the Marauders as well as Alex and Angie. They were the few that were left awake, the others of their house having made it to their dorms, or passed out at least, several hours before.

"This is nice." Alex sighed contentedly into Remus' side. Remus for his part, was a bit sheepish after his display earlier. He remained quiet. Alex giggled. "My wolfie."

Hermione giggled then, using Sirius' arm around her shoulders to support her weight as he sat up.

"Think it'll always be like this?" Sirius asked, in a rare moment of well... seriousness.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"This. This... nice. Us all together, no matter what. It should be this way, at any rate." Sirius muttered.

"We'll always be like this, mate." James said, smiling. He smirked then, waggling his brows. "We're marauders, after all."

"So bloody arrogant." Lily said, though this time, unlike all others, she said it with a smile.

"It should be this way." Hermione repeated, hoping and praying that with the Fates help, she could make sure it would be this way for a very long time.

* * *

Okay, the song... "Werewolves of London" If you've never heard it... it's a silly little song, that I like to sing to myself on odd days. It always makes me think of Lupin anymore though. came out sometime in the 70's, I heard it on the radio earlier today, and thus... it appeared here. 


End file.
